Fushigi Yuugi: Child of a Priestess
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Chorie the child of Miaka finds to strangers stealing a book and decides to get it back! But in the process she gets sucked into the book it's self with the two strangers!  Rated M: For language and a lot of sexual content! OC x CHichiri and OC x Tasuki
1. Chapter 1

Fushigi Yuugi

Written by, Megan Troen

Illustrated by, Megan Troen

(This is a continuation of the TV series Fushigi Yuugi and all rights belong to the owner)

Fushigi Yuugi

Chapter 1: Child of the priestess

[Our story begins with a 17 year old girl named Chorie who will soon be finding herself in a new world. This is oddly enough in a book! That's all I will say for now…]

Chorie was a short girl, but just under average. She had brown eyes and black hair that went all the way to her neck and she always had it in a high up ponytail, but her figure could've been better… She had an hourglass look and a nice toned body which probably came from her mother. Rounded hips average butt and about a C-cup, but she hated it. She always wanted to feel special, she never did though. And with all that her day started off shitty! _Man I hate Monday's they freaking suck!_ She thought to herself while sitting down.

Chorie was sitting in her living room when she got up from the cream colored couch and walked over to the mantle. "MOM! Hey mom Come here." yelled Chorie at the top of her lungs while staring at a certain photo on the brick mantle. But there was no answer except for silence and the air-conditioning coming from the long halls. "Mrs. Miaka!" yelled Chorie again this time so loud she stopped to cough because she yelled to loud. "Yes dear? Sorry I was sleeping, you called?" asked her mother with a smile. "Who are these people with you in this picture?" Chorie asked with a puzzled face. "They're old friends that I don't think I'll ever see again…" Her mother sighed with a sad face. Just then Chories dad walked in the door with a smile on his face. "Chorie and Miaka I'm home! What's for dinner hunny, I'm starving!" He hollered with a mischievous grin. "Before I answer that come here hunny, ok? I want to show you something." Miaka said with a smile while Chorie just waved hello.

"Ok. What did you want to show me?" said Chories father with a smile while walking to the mantle where Miaka and Chorie stood. "Look at this picture dad! Do you know them?" asked Chorie eagerly with a smile. Once her father saw the photo he started acting weird and was asking things like "Where am I?" and "Who are you little girl?" with a puzzled and confused look. "I'm your freaking daughter, dad?" Chorie exclaimed with a worried face. _Whoa really now you've got to be kidding, right? _She thought… _I think I should leave now I do not like this at all… _"Tama- I mean Taka?" said Miaka with a worried tone in her throat. "Hmm hey mom I'm going to go to the library ok? You take care of father I'll be back really quick ok?" said Chorie in a hurry for the door. "Ok dear, be careful and return home soon, ok?" "OK! I shall…" She replied in a mumbled and opened the door and left.

As she entered the library she saw some guys walking out the door with a weird book. "Excuse me, sirs you didn't pay for that book! Please come back and pay for it!" said the lady at the desk reaching out for the two men, but it was too late… They had already opened the door and left. "Excuse me miss' would you like me to get that book back for you?" asked Chorie with a smile. _Oh my- gosh why did I even ask that! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She said to herself in her head. _Please don't say yes, please don't! _Her head screamed but her sweet smile made the lady say 'yes' _crap! Oh well I guess I'll be nice and do it… no harm in doing it right? _"Ok I'll be right back ok? I'll bring that book back!" Chorie told the women and then started for the door. "Be careful ok?" yelled the women while smiling at Chorie. "Ok thank you ma'ma!" Chorie shouted back and ran out the door.

Running outside she started to her left when she spotted them. _Yeah-ah! Found those two thieves', I'll get that book back! _She thought to herself while walking after the two men. She couldn't see what they looked like but she saw their hair color. One of the men had blue hair and the other had orange. _This is going to be easy._ Chorie smiled while thinking to herself. Her pace picked up and soon she found herself weaving through the crowd of people in the way.

As they turned the corner she was right behind them and she found herself in the ally-way, but no one was there but her. _What the HELL? Where are they? Where did they go? _Chorie was so busy thinking while walking to the end of the ally-way she stopped at the end. Suddenly there was a voice behind her. "Who are you and why are you following us?" asked a man's voice. She gasped and turned around to see the two men behind her. She took a fighting stance and glared at them. "Who the hell are you?" She said growling at them. "We asked you first little girl!" said the mad with the orange hair. "What did you call ME!" She hissed at them while looking at them with a look that could kill.

She started at the orange haired man but he stopped her pushing her away. Then she threw a left punch but was stopped by the orange haired man as he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her close. _Shit what am I going to do? I'm trapped here with two guys, am I going to die? _She thought to herself while her face was a slight red. "Why! TELL ME why where you following US?" He yelled at her with an angry look. "None of your business punk!" Chorie yelled back at him then suddenly she kicked him the crotch and he dropped to his knees. "Gahhh you BITCH!" the man said when all a sudden she turned to the other guy with the blue hair. "I'm only here for that book. So give it back…or do you have to get hurt too" Chorie said with a pissed off look that frightened the blue haired man. "I thought you'd be a good little girl?" said the blue haired man with a serious face. "Don't FUCK with me!" She said while lifting her left leg and kicking. But, he blocked it! _What? He blocked it? No way!_ She saw that he had pulled a staff out of nowhere and blocked the kick dead on! But in the process he had dropped the weird looking book and suddenly there was a flash!

_Where am I? I'm sleeping, oh no! This isn't good… wait I hear something? _Chorie found herself lying in a field of grass surrounded by trees. "So you're awake?" A man's voice said quietly. Chorie gasped and she shot up and looked at the man beside her. "It's you! Who are you?" "I'm sorry about Tasuki back in the ally. I'm Chichiri, you know?" He said with a smile upon him face. She looked at him and then scratched the back of her head. "No I didn't know that and who the hell is Tasuki?" she asked with a wary face when she hears another voice behind the man named Chichiri. "I'm Tasuki… So you're finally up?" He looked away and turned a bit red from embarrassment from what happened. "Sorry for what happened…" Said the man known as Tasuki. "Tasuki brought you some water, would you like some?" Asked Chichiri putting his hand on her shoulder while smiling at her. "Fine, but explain to me where I am, ok?" Chorie said with a cautious look on her face. Tasuki sat on the other side of Chichiri and asked "So- who are you?" While stopping from drinking and a long sigh she answered. "I'm Chorie, sorry about the thing back there. Are you ok?" She looked in the bucket of water turning a bit red. "Yeah he's fine. But I couldn't help notice you resemblance to some friends of mine. By any chance are you related to Miaka or Taka?" Asked Chichiri with a curious face. "Now I think of it she does look like them huh?" Commented Tasuki and folding his arms.

Chorie by the question looked shocked and surprised. _How the hell do they know my mother and fathers name?_ She thought with her moth still wide open. "How do you know my mothers and fathers name?" She demanded to know as she grabbed them by the collar of their shirts and repeatedly asking them the same question with a rude tone in her voice. Chichiri and Tasuki were shocked as they looked at each other and back at her. "Your mother?" said Chichiri "Your father?" said Tasuki like they were finishing each other's sentence. "Wait you mean to tell me you their daughter?" Said Tasuki as he shook free from her grip and fell back on his butt. While counting his fingers off in one, two three order he said in a whimper. "That would have to mean, one she's the child of our old priestess. Two she's stuck in the book! Three there is another war coming! Finally four! Your are new priestess of Suzaku!" he looked at her in surprise and then looked at Chichiri. "Chichiri she's our new priestess!" He said with a whimper. "…..Oh no, Chorie this isn't good." Chichiri said with a serious face looking at Chorie.

"We must go tell the others Chichiri!" said Tasuki getting up from his butt and walking over to Chichiri who was still in her grip. Leaning back a little to look at Tasuki over his shoulder with a goofy grin. "I don't know if I should leave this position though…" Chichiri wined and looked back at Chorie with a goofy grin which made her blush a little. "And why not?" She asked with a growl which freaked him out a little. "Well because…" leaning close he whispered something in her ear that made her blush hot red and smack him away. "You jerk! Why didn't you tell me?" "Ouch you don't hit so hard, she a ruff little one Tasuki! You'd like her!" Chichiri giggled with the goofy grin still on his face while trying to sit up.

Tasuki at this point had no clue what was going on until he looked at her shirt and blushed. "Hey- your shirt thing… its see through…" Tasuki said while covering his eyes with his left hand and still peeping a little and pointing with the other. "I know that you punks now what am I going to d-…" She stopped when she saw a purple cape go down in front of her vision. Then found herself wrapped in a purple robe with beautiful designs. It was warm she snuggled it around herself. _Where did this come from? _She thought to herself then looking to her right she blushed when she saw Chichiri crouched down next to her. He smiled and looked at Tasuki. "We had better go tell the others." Chichiri said while standing up and walking to Tasuki. "Wait what are we going to do with her?" Said Tasuki uncovering his eyes while Chichiri went past him walking away.

_What did he just say? _Chorie glared at Tasuki with a face that said she was going to kill him. _Oh CRAP! This isn't good…_ He thought, as he caught a glimpse of her glaring at him. "What did you just say?" She hissed while a red aura rose from her. He backed away slowly and spotted a tree and bolted for it! "No you don't get back here! NOW!" She ran after him while Chichiri sat down and watched. They were running round and round the tree until Chichiri noticed that she wasn't chasing him anymore. Chichiri giggled and that caught Tasukis attention and Tasuki stopped to look at him. When he finally noticed she wasn't behind him. "This is going to hurt and bad." Whispered Chichiri to himself. "Were did she go!" Tasuki yelled at Chichiri with a worried face. "I don't have a clue?" Chichiri shrugged and giggled. When Tasuki looked up at the last second there was a thud. "Gahhh you little…!" Cried Tasuki while she sat on his back. "Ouchie that hurt! Oh well at least you can't get away now!" She said with a evil grin. "And what are you going to do little girl?" He yelled at her with a snarl. "Hmm I don't know?" Chorie said while sitting there and thinking. "Ah-ha!" She said with a light bulb above her head. "Ah-ha what? You can't do shi—! "She swung around facing the back and pulled his legs above his back. "Ah-ah! I give I give! Let go I'm sorry!" He yelped when she suddenly stopped because she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Chichiri who was coming to aid Tasuki. "What are you two lovers doing, huh?" He said with a giggle and a funny smile. "I love teasing you guys." He said smiling. "Shut up!" both Tasuki and Chorie yelled with looks that could kill. "He he- sorry I guess that wasn't funny huh?" Said Chichiri with a worried tone. "Can you off get me now?" Asked Tasuki while he was blushing bright red. "Fine, ok, ok I'll get up…" Said Chorie while grabbing the blanket on the ground and wrapping it around her and standing up next to Chichiri. While sitting up Tasuki looked up at her and mumbled something. _Man she's strong…She is pretty cute too-…Gahhh what am I thinking! _Tasuki thought while blushing bright red. "Come on, here Tasuki. Let's go." Chori said while standing in front of him holding out her hand. "Umm ah thanks…" Tasuki said while grabbing her hand and getting up.

"So shall we go?" Said Chichiri with a smile as he took the cloth from Chorie and giggled and looking at her. He laid down the beautiful designed robe and looked at them both. "Come on get on…can't wait forever you know?" Chichiri said cheerfully as Tasuki got on with Chichiri and Chorie just stared at them. _Really he expects me to get on that beautiful thing and ruin it, besides it might be a trap! _"No, it might eat me!" She yelled and turned away then folded her arms.

_Ok then, hmm… If she's like her mother she should be clumsy and lured to food and cute guys. I guess it's worth a try… _"Hey theirs is monsters out here!" Chichiri yelled and cupping his mouth. "That won't work on me!" Chorie yelled back at him over her shoulder. "There is cute guys and food!" Chichiri yelled again still trying to per-swayed her and she reacted to it this time, she twitched. _Cute guys and food huh? I wonder what kind of food? _She shut her eyes and still didn't say anything while thinking of the food. _She gives me no choice in the matter now…_ Chichiri decided to himself to use his last resort. "Ok you leave no choices left!" he shouted to her and grinned. She heard footsteps behind her then all a sudden she was lifted on to Chichiri's shoulder and his grin grew even bigger as she complained. "If I put you down will you get on the robe?" Asked Chichiri with a smile as big as a 4yr old on his birthday. "Yeah, I guess so…" She replied with a sadden tone. He put her down and looked at her then walked to the robe on the dirty ground and she joined him and Tasuki. Suddenly there was a big flash of white light and they're at a palace.

"Ok were here! Finally!" Tasuki said with relief while stretching his hands out above his head. "Yup we're here." Commented Chichiri looking at Chorie which made her blush a little. "HEY WHERE WAS YOU GU-…!" Said a female voice that came from behind them. It looked like a lady with long purple hair. "Well, well who do we have here?" Said the lady with a curious look and checking Chorie out. "Nuriko, This is Chorie she's the priestess of Suzaku!" Said Tasuki with a mischievous grin looking at the lady called Nuriko. Nuriko then suddenly her eyes went back into her head and she fainted. "Oh my god is she alright?" Asked Chorie looking at Chichiri and Tasuki worriedly and saw that Tasuki was grinning mischievously. "That she's a he." Said Tasuki laughing with his head leaned back his back arched and putting his hands on his hips. "What? Really?" She said in shock with her mouth wide open. _Whoa that's a first I've seen a cross dresser? _She thought as she bent down and poked Nuriko a few times. "I think he's dead?" said Chorie with a intrigued face. "Who the hell? I'm not dead and quit poking me!" Said Nuriko who jumped up and looked at Chorie like she was a crazy child. "You're weird little girl…" said Nuriko glaring at her. Tasuki and Chichiri just watched them waiting for Chories response. "Ok then, I'll be weird and you be gay." "Hey! No fair!" Commented Nuriko.

"Hey Chori can we talk for a bit?" Asked Chichiri with a serious face. They all looked at him with a puzzled look. He blushed and realized how that sounded. "No, no not like that!" he looked red and then turned around waving her to follow. "Come come please?" he asked again eagerly. So she followed with a curious yet puzzled face. "Chichiri I'm nervous where are we going?" she asked eager to know. "My special place, come follow." Chichiri said while going through some brush and ducking under trees. As she followed she saw light up ahead past Chichiri. As he led her out into the open she saw the most beautiful lake surrounded by nothing but trees and bushes.

"Here we are now we can talk in private…" He smiled and looked at her while walking over to a rock on the lakes edge and sat down on it criss-cross. As she went to join him on the rock and sat down next to him fairly close to him I might add. "You know you don't have to hide your feelings…" He said looking at her with a smile. "I know how it feels, to be afraid I mean…" Said Chichiri while taking off his mask which hide his true expressions and feelings as well as his scare that was on his left eye, she was shocked. She crawled up to him and said "You really know how I feel, how, how do you know?" She asked as her voice changed into a saddening tone. She sat in front of him looking at him and she smiled with tears coming down her face. "How? How would you know how I feel?" her smile quickly grew into a frown. And her tears grew more flowing like a stream. "I've lost a loved once…" He replied with a smile which shocked her. "I'm sorry about that…I don't know how that feels but-..." She burst out crying trying to wipe her eyes with her hand but it didn't work when suddenly she felt arms pulling her close and wrapping around her like her mother's warm embrace but with her father's strength which made her calm down. She felt loved but she knew that feeling was fake and she felt safe. "Thank you Chichiri…" She whispered to him and smiled. "You're welcome I knew you needed someone…don't get me wrong on that it's not like I like you…yeah your pretty I just thought you needed someone to comfort you." He said with a with a smile that turned into a sad face. "I know. If I need someone again you'd be there for me right?" She said blushing. Then she looked up and saw him nod his head with a smile.

The rest of the time they sat by the lake and talked about and talked until night fell across the sky.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 2: Between two)

"Ok come on now, it's almost midnight… You need your rest, ok?" Said Chichiri looking over at her with a cute understanding smile as he got up from sitting on the rock. "Yeah, they must be worried about what you could be doing to me…" She said with a laugh looking over at him as he put him mask back on. "Hey what's that mean?" He said with an uncertain look while walking over and helping her up.

"Let's go now, oh and you must never show anyone this spot, ok?" Said Chichiri with a serious face looking her straight in the eye. Chorie nodded as he took his robe off again and tossed it on the ground and they stepped on it, then they appeared at the palace. "Whoa I'm dizzy while she swayed around looking stunned. Chichiri laughed at her and walked of the robe and picked it up swinging over his shoulder. "Come come we must get going. I'll show you to your room, ok?" He said hurryingly for some reason. "Wait, umm do you guys have a bath around here?" She said to him over her shoulder while getting shoved along to the building. _A bath? What's that? Is it some sort of item? Oh, wait I remember its how people clean their self's in her world right?_ He thought to himself with a puzzled face as he stopped shoving her. "Well? Do you?" She asked again this time with an annoyed voice. "Hmm I really wouldn't consider it a bath… But we have a pond out back? Will that work?" Chichiri replied trying to please her with the answer, but it didn't work. "EWWWWW!" She said loudly with a disgusted face.

_Eww! How can he even think like that? _She thought as her voice from before still echoed through the trees. 'Shh!' Chichiri said covering her mouth with his other hand on her shoulder. "It's night out, be quite…" He whispered to her in an annoyed tone. So she nodded and he let her go. "Come on before King Hotohori see's you…" Exclaimed Chichiri with a worried face while scooting her along.

"Ok ok please don't be so pushy." She snapped at him with a mean face. "Fine then start walking faster…" He whispered. "Ok, but who's Hotohori Chichiri?" She asked with a curious face and walked faster to the building with Chichiri following. "He's the King and he doesn't allow people here." "Then why am I here?" She asked with a worried look upon her face. Looking around as they neared the building they started for the steps up to the palace. Once they were at the top they took a quick left and hid behind one of the pillar as two guards walked by. Chichiri held her to the wall and was as close as he held her mouth shut with his right hand and his left leaning on the wall so he wouldn't crush her.

They were in the clear now once the guards were gone. "Ok be quite and follow me…" He whispered to her and she nodded while her cheeks where slight red. He let go and looked around the pillar for anymore guards. "Come hurry…" he said quietly to her with a serious face then turned and walked down the hall. She followed with an odd face she couldn't explain why he was acting so weird. It was just a 'room' right? _I don't get it at all… _She thought while running to catch up to him.

When she finally did catch up to him she looked at him but she couldn't tell what he was thinking because his mask was in the way. _Man why is he acting weird, what's he thinking? _She couldn't understand him at all. They finally stopped at a room that was old looking with brown rust all over its metal frame. "Here, when you're in there just sleep. Me or Tasuki will let you out in the morning ok? Sorry for all the trouble today…" He said with a smile while unlocking the door to let her in. "Ok but, why? Why are you acting odd Chichiri?" She asked eagerly awaiting an answer. "No…" Was his reply with a serious face.

He walked into the room that was dark as a coffin and lit a candle to make the room lighter. She followed him in as she looked around the place. Suddenly he shut the door behind her and she turned to look at him with a puzzled face. "Why'd you do that?" She asked then took a big gulp because of course she was nervous. "Well I and Tasuki sleep in here… Oh I forgot to tell you that huh? Well we don't really sleep in here. We're supposed to stay in here and watch over you." He exclaimed.

_What? What is he talking about aren't I capable of sleeping alone? _She asked herself while staring at him weird. "WHAT? Not like that I'm a monk I can't think perverted…" He said blushing. "That's why I'm sleeping on the floor…" he said quietly to her with his face burning up. "Ok FINE! Just don't try anything! Ok?" She snapped with a deadly glare. "I know I can't, like I've already told you, I'm a monk, no duh!" He said in a sassy voice. So Chorie walked to the bed and sat down then she plopped onto her belly and lying there looking at the wall with arms folded underneath her cradling her head. "I'm cold… it there a blanket?" she asked quietly while lying still on the dusty bed. "Here use my robe ok? It's really warm." Chichiri said while draping it over her and then sitting with his back against the bed. "Good night…Chichiri…" She said softly. "Oh, goodnight Chorie…sleep tight. I'll talk to the King tomorr-?" He stopped as he heard little breaths come from her mouth. She was asleep so Chichiri lie on his side on the old wooden floor and shut his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning came and they were still asleep. Tasuki opened the door to find Chorie lying on the wooden floor next to Chichiri. _Whoa, how did that happen? _Tasuki thought to himself while staring at them. Chichiri's right arm was stretched out to the side with Chorie in it as her head lay on his shoulder. With legs curled up and her hands next to her face into a parshall fist. Chichiri's other hand lying on his stomach with his legs spread out.

Tasuki walked over to Chichiri's left side and bent down beside him and poked him a few times before he looked over at Tasuki. "What morning alrea-?" Tasuki shushed him and pointed him to look to his right. "…How'd did that happen?" He whispered with his face all red. Tasuki giggled at them. "Now who's the love birds, huh?" He whispered and looked at Chichiri with a mischievous grin.

"Don't you dare do anything to wake her up….or I'll hurt you so bad." He snapped at Tasuki with an angry look. "Ok, ok but how will you get out of that mess?" Asked Tasuki with a worried face. "Because if she wakes up while you're in that position you're toast…" Tasuki added with a slight crack of a grin. "I don't know what happened she must have fallen out of bed during the night…I have an idea, you in?" Chichiri said with a worried face as sweat ran down the side of his face.

_I guess I should help him he is in a pretty bad position. He would help me… _Thought Tasuki then nodded in agreement to Chichiri's request. He leaned close to listen to Chichiri. "Ok, lean over me and pick her up, she probable wont wake up then. Then place her on the bed, ok? Is that too hard to ask?" He said in a rude tone. Tasuki agreed nodding his head while leaning over Chichiri to pick up Chorie. "At least you finally slept with a girl." Tasuki whispered teasingly with a smile while picking her up.

"Hey not cool not at all." Chichiri snapped at him in a rude tone. Tasuki laughed while stepping over Chichiri and putting her on the bed. "I thought you were into girls? I guess I'm wrong…" Giggled Tasuki with a snort looking back over his shoulder at Chichiri who was giving him a stink eye for good reason. "You know I like girls but I'm a monk! So I can't think that way about her besides she's too young!" He snapped as a hint of red swept across his face. "That's not what your little friend thinks…" Tasuki said looking down at Chichiri's pants which had a slight bulged out a bit at the crotch area. Tasuki laughed a little as Chichiri took the robe and covered himself. "Not COOL, you know!" he said in a winning voice. "Ha ha I'll stop ok?" Said Tasuki in a teasing mood. _This isn't fun… yeah she's cute and all but it didn't have to end up like this… _Thought Chichiri with an embarrassed look on his face.

"You're fine ok? I won't tell her kay?" Said Tasuki with a mischievous grin again looking at Chichiri's face then smiled. "I miss you mumma…" Chorie mumbled in her sleep which made Tasuki look back at her and Chichiri walked up next to him and looked at her as well. She started to let tears that turned into a stream of tears run down her face as the two men just watched. "She really misses home huh?" asked Tasuki with a sad face. "Yeah, I guess so…" replied Chichiri looking at her then turning around facing the door and sitting down with his back to the bad. Tasuki did the same as they just sat in silence for awhile.

"Hey Chichiri?" Asked Tasuki with some air caught in his throat because he got so nervous with all the tension and from hearing her cry right behind him. "Yeah Tasuki? What did you need?" He asked with a kind voice looking at Tasuki who looked stressed. "You know you're like a big brother to me right?" Said Tasuki with his voice tensing up. "Yeah I know that… what is your point Tasuki?" Chichiri said with a puzzled look. "Well you remember Miaka, right?" Asked Tasuki shyly looking at Chichiri with a sad face. "What about her?" Chichiri asked while lifting his head and looking at the ceiling and looking back at Tasuki. "Well, do think it's ok to have a crush on her daughter…?" Asked Tasuki changing positions into the fetal position and wrapping his arms around his knees lowering his head.

"Yeah actually I do…" Chichiri answered Tasuki while taking off his mask. This shocked Tasuki making him look over a Chichiri with a surprised face. "Real-really? You-you really agree with me...me?" Asked Tasuki with a stuttering voice which made Chichiri smile. "Yeah I do think it's ok. You probably are reminded of Miaka because she looks so much like her, am I right?" Asked Chichiri with a smile that was comforting to Tasuki. "Yeah, I guess so…" Said Tasuki with a saddened face.

"You say what about my mother and me?" Asked Chorie opening her eyes, barely. While pushing herself up with her arms and looking at the two guys on the floor next to the bed. "Oh! Hey you're awake? Sorry did we disturb you?" Asked Chichiri turning around and looking at Chorie. "Chichiri's talking about how sexy you are!" Said Tasuki with a wide smile as a tear rolled down his face. "Are you crying?" Said Chorie with an amazed look on her face.

"NO! I was thinking of grandma!" "…Really?" She asked with a weird face and Chichiri laughed hard. "You're so messed up TASUKI!" Chichiri cried while laughing out loud. "I know right?" Said Tasuki and Chorie in sync. Then they looked at each other and laughed hard too. "Who is she?" Asked one of the guards as he entered the room. "Oh no it's a girl? I must go get King Hotohori right away!" He screamed falling on his butt while backing up and turning over then ran out the door down the hall turning the corner. "Hey Chichiri don't let him get away! Hurry catch him, I'll keep her safe while you get to the King first! Ok? Hurry!" Yelled Tasuki While Chichiri ran after the guy who went to tell the KING! 'Oh no!' This wasn't happing she said to herself, were doomed. "Gahhh you mangy monk! Guards GET-HIM!" "Oh shit stay here ok? Ok?" Tasuki said as the voices got louder and more violent. "Wait! Tasuki no! Don't leave me here I'm scared!" She yelled to him as he headed out the door then stopped and said, "Don't worry I'll be back I promise Chorie…Don't leave the bed ok?" "Ok…" She replied as he left her there to be safe. "Ahhh!" some voices came from the hallway. When suddenly a burst of Fire went past the door. Then all the noises stopped coming from the hall way when all a sudden a cheerful voice said "Whoa Hey Hotohori Sorry about all the guards…But I need to tell you something before I let you go any further…Me and Tasuki have found someone we'd like you to meet. Chorie come here!" Yelled a familiar voice in the hall.

She got up from the bed ant walked across the dark room with little light and found herself peeping around the door frame into the hall. "Who is this pretty young woman?" Asked a man with long black hair that went to his back and a beautiful crown with SUCH luxurious crystals and diamonded gown that was colored red with gold trim. "Hello I'm Hotohori…and you are Ma'ma?" Said the man known as Hotohori. "I'm Chorie…pleased to meet you sir." Said Chorie while inching out of the room inch by inch. "Come Chorie, he won't hurt you it was the guards I was worried about their very unreasonable. Sorry about all that…" Said Chichiri standing next to Tasuki and Hotohori while smiling at her.

"Ok…Sorry, I'm Chorie, Miaka's daughter…Miaka is my mother and Tama is my father." Said Chorie while standing in the in the hallway no longer hiding in the doorway. "What!" shrieked Hotohori while grabbing her hands and jumping up and down then stopping to take a close look at her. "Oh my-gosh! You are! You look just like you mother, you have nice curves and a nice butt as well as a good rack!" Said Hotohori, Everyone blushed as they watched him scan her up and down, even every inch! When she suddenly punched him making him fall on his back. The other two watched in horror as she changed from a cute little girl, then into a monster!

"You're a jerk! You never say something like that to a girl!" yelled Chorie leaning over and saying it in his face. "Told you she's ruff…" Commented Tasuki with a smile. "I agree, a lot!" Said Hotohori with a hurt face and a big bump on his cheek. "She's a tuff one, we warned you." Added Chichiri with a grin. "I know that now!" Snapped Hotohori angrily at the both of them.

_The only other time I've been hit is when Miaka hit me… she must be special. _Hotohori thought to himself with a smile. "Well shall we go to my throne room, for a moment anyway?" Asked Hotohori while getting to his feet with Chorie still glaring at him. "Ok ok I'm so—sorry. Just quit staring at me or you'll be punished!" Snapped Hotohori at Chorie. "I'm sorry I cannot let you harm her, she's our priestess!" Said a female sounding voice right behind Hotohori. Hotohori turning around, Tasuki looking behind Hotohori, Chichiri and Chorie looked as well. All to see Nriko standing behind the King, Hotohori… "And why shouldn't I Nriko?" He said with an angry look and patting the dust off his cape.

"Well because…" Nriko grabbed onto Hotohori's arm in the process of speaking while looking at his face with a smile as they stood and waited to hear what he was going to say. "Because?" asked Hotohori with an annoyed voice. "I guess they didn't tell you. She's our new priestess of Suzaku!" Said Nriko smiling happily while tugging on Hotohori's shirt. "What! Where is her symbol then? How do you know she's not a fake?" asked Hotohori with a curious face that made it clear, they didn't think of that. "Here come with me!" Said Nriko and grabbed Chorie's hand dragging her into a room. 'Oh god' "Help rape!" Chorie screamed so loud and reached for Tasuki and Chichiri which made the others have to cover their ears. "Whoa…" Said Chichiri "That's…" said Tasuki "LOUD!" yelled Hotohori still angry. But they said it like right after the other one which made an epic moment.

The door shut behind the two as they went into the room. Then Nriko threw Chorie on the bed which made a thump. "Ouchie!" She yelped as her head hit the headboard, and hard! "Don't wine!" Nriko demanded angrily while jumping on the bed on-top of her. _Oh no! What this crazy gay dude going to do to me? _She thought with her eyes shut. Then she felt cold and opened her eyes to see Nriko undoing her white button up. "Ahhh-!" Nriko shushed her with his right hand and finished undoing her shirt with the other when Chorie stared squirming. "Shut up! And stay still or I'll smack you one!" Said Nriko slipping the white button up off Chorie and sighed. "I'm not going to rape you promise I'm checking something, ok?" Said Nriko with a smile as she released her grip on Chorie's mouth. Chorie nodded with a big gulp "Ok…" Chorie said sacredly. She tried to say stop and all that came out was a squeak because her words were stuck in her throat. Nriko scanned Chorie's body with a keen eye and saw she was wearing a black bra with white trim lace and a pink bow in the middle. It matched perfectly with her luscious white skin that smelled like vanilla. Nriko blushed wildly… _Damn I could rethink liking guys! _Nriko shook his head with a worried face. "Turn over…" she nodded while blushing so freaking bad steam came off her face with sweat drops coming down her cheeks.

"I won't try anything I promise, I'm gay for god sakes!" yelled Nriko. That scared Chorie and she flipped over onto her belly then reviled a symbol on her back. This was halfway hidden under the upper half of her bra. She felt her first clip get undone, then the second and the third until it was unlatched all together. "Mm—there it is…" said Nriko with a smile then hooking the bra back together. "Are you done now?" Whimpered Chorie quietly in a sad tone. "Yup, now put your shirt back on…ok?" said Nriko with a smile which made it so Chorie wasn't so frightened.

"There you see, I wasn't going to hurt you…" Nriko laughed and smiled at Chorie who was still buttoning up her shirt. "I don't know why you symbol is between your shoulder blades though." Said Nriko while sitting up on the edge of the bed and scratched the back of his head he looked over at her and blushed then smiled. "Well sorry for all that." He said with a nervous laugh. She just looked back and blushed red. "Well, goodnight…I'm going to go talk to Hotohori for a bit ok? I'll let you, Chichiri and Tasuki talk ok?" Putting his hands on the bed next to him he suddenly got up and walked out, opening the door and turning out of view. "Come Hotohori we must talk. You two! Go see her!" Nriko yelled in the in the hallway. "Yes sir!" yelled Tasuki and Chichiri together. "Wait I'll be back, ok Tasuki? I've got to go do something really quick. Ok?" said Chichiri walking past the door going down the hall. When Tasuki entered the room he saw Chorie crying. _I wonder what happened to Chorie. Did Nriko do something to her? Nahh she couldn't have… _"Are you ok Chorie?" Asked Tasuki walking over to the bed with a puzzled face. Her palms were on her face and drops were hitting the ground. "I was so scared… I thought he was going to hurt me…" She cried while choking on tears.

He stood in front of her and pulled out a hankie handing it to her. "Here you g-…" Tasuki tried saying before she jumped up and hugged him tightly. "I'm scared here! I don't wanna be here! He scared me!" She cried into his shirt which made it hard to hear her. "Chorie…." Said Tasuki quietly with red all over his face. "I'm sorry he scared you… But Nriko wouldn't hurt you." Tasuki said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort the best he could. "Hey I've got an idea, wanna hear it?" He asked grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away just enough to look at her directly in the eyes. "What?" asked Chorie while still crying a little with some sniffs in between. "Come with me!" Tasuki said cheerfully grabbing her hand and leading her out the door past Chichiri who was walking back to the room. "Huh?" Chichiri said turning around to look at them walling around the corner. _Where are they going? I'd better follow._ He followed quietly without being noticed. "Where are we going?" She asked as with a clear voice because she finally stopped crying. They turned another few corners which led to some doors leading outside. "Hurry you'll see soon enough!" He said with a serious voice this time instead of a happy one.

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 3: Love Fight!)

Once they were outside they turned and made their way around the palace with Chichiri still following close behind but unnoticed. When they were in the back of the palace there stood a beautiful pond with a white bridge leading into a white gazebo. They crossed the bridge and went into the gazebo which stood in the middle of the lake. _What's Tasuki doing with her so late at night? _Thought Chichiri who was in a tree on the other side of the pond watching them closely.

"I've got to tell you something Chorie… I can't say it later or it might be too late."Said Tasuki letting go of her hand and turning around to face Chorie. _What could he possibly want to say? _Thought Chorie while looking at him cautiously. "That is?" She asked eager to know the answer. So he stepped closer grabbing her wrists, pulling her close which shut the gap between them and then suddenly kissed her on the lips. His eyes were shut and hers were wide open in shock of what he'd done. "Tasuki…no." She tried to say but couldn't because he kissed this time sliding into her mouth so smoothly. _Oh my God! WHAT THE FUCK! _Chichiri thought to himself in shock while he stared at them kissing.

Their lips disconnected for a moment so that they could take a breath. In the process of breathing heavy Tasuki looked at Chorie and told her. "I fell for a woman once but she left me for someone else… I didn't want to lose my chance…" He said quietly to her with a serious face that she'd never seen before. _What's happening did he just confess to me? Why can't I say anything? _The thought while she stared at him with her eyes half opened looking into his eyes with her face light red. In the moon light she looked like an angel who came from somewhere else like a far off world. So he didn't want to take any chances of losing her…

"Chorie, do you like me?" he asked suddenly waiting for her answer to come. "I—I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled pulling her hands away from his grip. "I've barely even met you! How would I even know if I love you! Don't ask such stupid things Tasuki!" She yelled while holding her hands in fists at her sides. She gasped covering her mouth at what she just said. "…Oh, I'm sorry." Said Tasuki quietly with a long face. "No I didn't mean tha-…" "No it's OK! I get it… it was too soon to say I'm sorry, goodnight." He said while walking away across the bridge to the palace leaving Chorie there. When he was out of sight he stopped at one of the trees. "Chichiri! You don't have to snoop you know?" He yelled with anger in his voice. Jumping out of one of the trees and landing on the ground Chichiri commented saying. "I'm sorry you guys just caught my attention walking past me in the hall I thought I'd follow to make sure you were going to be ok… I guess that was my mistake, sorry." "Whatever! Just go get her and bring her back!" Tasuki demanded with an angry look on his face, then started for the palace again.

"…Fine than." Said Chichiri to himself while walking over to the bridge and crossing it to get to the gazebo. "Hey, are you ok?" Asked Chichiri walking over to Chorie who had a long face on. "Yeah…how'd you find me?" She asked with slight mixed face of confusion and sadness. "To tell the truth I saw you and Tasuki walk by me when I was walking to the room… So I decided to follow you two to see what he was up to." Exclaimed Chichiri with a sad face looking at the wood underneath his feet. "He confessed to me that he liked you when you were asleep. So I didn't think I should let you two go alone together. I guess I was right, huh?" added Chichiri looking up at her with a worried face. "What did you do when he told you?" She asked with a sniffle staring at him in curiosity. "I agreed with him and said 'I guess it's ok to be in love with her.' But I shouldn't have said that." He said sadly before Chorie slapped him.

"WHY! Why would you agree with him? He's been hurt before hasn't he? Why would you tell him it is ok so soon? WELL?" Chorie yelled in Chichiri's face as he looked back at her with a bump on his cheek. He looked shocked at this and put his hand up to his cheek and stared at her. "Well you shouldn't blame me for all this… He only fell in love with you because you look like your mother… I hate to say that but it's true. You shouldn't blame me for you resemblance to her…" He said putting his hands down to his sides and looked away. She stared at him confused by those sudden words.

"What? What does this have to do with my mother?" She asked him quietly as she held the hand the smacked him across the face. Chichiri shut his eye took a long breath then sighed as he looked back at her. "He loved your mother Chorie. But your mother fell in love with your dad Taka. That's why he confessed to you." Chichiri explained so her with a sad voice and a guilty look of shame in his eye.  
>"Why did you agree with him though?" She asked awaiting his answer eager to know it. He looked at her and sighed once more then walking up to her so close that she could smell his breath as he looked her in the eyes. "Because… the truth is I'm a loyal person, nothing more." Said Chichiri with a smile. "LIE!" Chorie yelled in his face with an angry look. "You said never hide your true emotions and yet I can tell your doing it right now!" She yelled as he looked at her in surprise by what she had just said. Leaning down closer to her face her whispered in her ear. "I won't lie then… I like you. No actually I don't. I like you a lot, is that what you wanted to hear?" "What do you mean is that what I wanted hear?" She said sniffling with a tear rolling down her cheek. He stood up straight and looked at his hand then took off his mask. "What did you mean Chichi-…?" Chorie stopped in mid sentence when he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Well goodnight priestess…Nriko will sleep in your room tonight, on the floor of course. "Come on I'll take you back to your room… ok?" Chichiri said with a smile as he put his mask back on. "Umm… ok." Chorie said to herself.<p>

Once Chorie was in bad and asleep Chichiri left Nriko with her and went to his rock near the lake. _Man I'm really in for it with Tasuki… I hope tomorrow's better… _Chichiri thought to himself while looking at the starry sky sitting on the rock all alone. When he suddenly heard a strange noise in the bush behind him. "Huh, what was that?" He said turning around and standing up while taking his staff out just in time and spinning fast in circles reflecting some flames that came from the bushes. "Tasuki! Come out now!" Chichiri yelled with anger. Chichiri spun around blocking a kick from Tasuki who was behind him and was very, very angry. "Why are you doing this Tasuki?" He said with a hurt voice because when he blocked the kick his hand was kicked as it was holding the staff.

"You told her about Miaka, I told you not to tell!" Yelled Tasuki who had jumped back doing a back flip in the air going back into a tree. "You didn't tell me anything like that!" Chichiri said while putting his hand on the other one which was still gripping the staff. "Whatever! Besides I saw you kiss her!" Yelled Tasuki in the tree as he stood on a branch while holding another next to him. Chichiri sighed then took a good look at Tasuki and said with a stern voice. "I don't love her! Ok? I'm done with loving people, I've lost to many!" He gave Tasuki a understanding look of anger.

"Fine whatever Chichiri…" Tasuki said jumping down from the large tree and walking next to him. "But if you ever try to make a move on her again I'll hurt you. Got it." Tasuki whispered then walked away. "Ok…" Chichiri said looking at his hurt hand with shame as Tasuki walked into the brush vanishing without a trace. _…What am I going to do? I lied to my best friend… Gahhh I'm so stupid, Tasuki I'm sorry 'I do like her' what's going to happen now? _He looked at his hand closely and saw one of his fingers where dislocated badly. A tear dropped on the ground and Chichiri realized he was crying. _Why? Why am I crying?_ He asked himself with a shake of his head he got up and went back to the palace.

(End of chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 4: First kiss)

During the night Chorie got up and her screaming out in the halls. "Gahhhhhhh!" A man's voice screamed loudly in agonizing pain it sounded horrible. "Who is that? I've got to find out." She jumped out of bed almost stepping on Nriko who was sound asleep on the floor she worked her way to the door quietly. 'Gahhhhhhh!' The scream came again. _Who is that poor person? _

As she opened the door and walked down the hall they became louder. _I'm scared… but I'm sure that person needs my help! _She found herself running to the screams like a magnet. Chorie then found herself in front of the door with the person in agonizing pain right behind it. She knocked on the door three times and the screams stopped. "Excuse me… are you ok in there?" She asked politely with a worried face. There was nothing but silence answering her. So she opened the door to find someone in the bed crying. Chorie decided to take a chance and walk over to the bed and see who it was. As she approached the bed she heard a voice. "Go; go away… please I don't want you to even look at me." The voice sounded so familiar when she realized it was Chichiri. He was facing the wall so she couldn't see his face or his hand. The door shut and there was silence and he was alone, so he thought. "Chichiri? Are you ok?" She asked with the sweetest voice he'd ever heard. His eye widened in surprise to her still in the room. "Why don't you leave?" He asked with a tear in his eye ready to slide down his cheek.

"Because…" He heard footsteps get louder behind him then stop as he felt someone sit on the bed. "I don't like it when people are hurt. Especially those I care for." She explained looking at him. Chichiri turned over to her looking at her. "I thought you were mean and didn't care about anyone at all?" said Chichiri sarcastically with a serious face and Chorie thought he meant it. "No, no, no I care for many people… I don't show it most of the time because I'm not used to acting so nice." She said sadly with a frown. "You got the loving part from your mother I guess." Said Chichiri with a smile. "Could you turn the lights on?" Asked Chichiri then stopping to think. "On second thought please don't…" He blushed rapidly with a concerned and embarrassed look on his face.

She looked at him puzzled by the request and then not wanting it. "Why, if I may ask?" She said while laying down next to him and smiling at him. "Well umm I've got nothing on…" Chichiri looked at her with an embarrassed smile. "Could you leave really quick so I can change?" He said with a smile. Chichiri's smile had turned into a worried face when he saw Chorie had fainted from Chichiri saying he's 'Naked' in bed. _This isn't good… I got to get dressed but if she wakes up while I'm trying to get to my clothes I'm dead. _Chichiri thought while staring at his clothes. So he took the bed sheets and covered himself but it hurt to hold them with his hurt hand. _Crap! I can't do it! No, no, no I've got to! _He tried again this time he grabbed it with his bad hand again but not as hard. He got up from the bed and walked over the table where his clothes set but right as he grabbed the she woke up 'on no!' woke up? He looked over at her as she stared at him turning bright red. She was about to scream when suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth and her hand was being restrained behind her.

"Shh… please if you scream they'll kill me literally! Please understand me please… I'll let go now ok?" As he let go she turned around, luckily he was still covered by the sheets wrapped around him. "Go so I can get dressed ok? Please?" She nodded while still red. As the twisted the handle to the door it wouldn't open. "Umm Chichiri there is a slight problem…" She said quietly with a worried face. "And what is that?" He asked eager to know what the so called problem was. "It's locked…" She said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"What?" He yelled with a surprised face and what do you know right as he yelled the sheets fell off. "Yup it's loc-…" She stopped as she turned around to see him in the nude. _Really GOD! Really I pray every day! Why me? _He thought to himself as he tried to cover his manhood the best he could.

"…Don't look please!" He yelled with an embarrassed look as he covered himself. "I'm sorr- sorry!" Chorie said covering her eyes and falling to her butt. "Keep your eyes shut, ok, please I'm begging you…" He said as he got his clothes and struggled to put them on but all he managed to get on was his white long sleeved shirt and shorts as well as his brown pants. "Umm ok I'm decent. Enough anyways… you can open your eyes now." Chichiri said while sitting on a chair. "I don't know if I should…Or should I say I'm not sure if I want to." She said with a sniffle as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I scared you priestess… I really didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Chichiri said walking over to her as he knelt down beside her he reached for her shoulder but hesitated before touching her. She looked at him with a sad face that was a bit depressing to look at. "I'm scared… Chichiri I don't want to grow up or be a priestess." She started crying so hard she was choking on tears so much she could barely breath.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this…" He pulled her close and hugged her there was no space between them at all she could feel his warmth every single one of his abs through the shirt and she could hear his heart beat. "Chorie…I'm sorry you had to see me like that… I'm sorry you have to be the priestess. I'm sorr-!" He stopped because she pulled him down to her level and had kissed him. He looked at her face as they sat there and kissed, her eyes were shut and she looked like an angel up close. They're kiss disconnected and they sat there just staring at each other for a few moments before Chichiri spoke. "Why? Why did you do that?" asked Chichiri acting a little dumbstruck. "I don't know, I guess I wanted to know how it really felt when you kiss someone you like… I'm sorry." She said with a sad face looking at the floor. "No, no it ok… I mean, I wanted to know how it felt too." He said quietly looking at her face while blushing slight red. "Umm Chichiri? I know you're not supposed to but… could we do it one more time?" Asked Chorie looking at the floor still.

"…Sure." Chichiri said with a smile. "Anything for my priestess." He added which made her look up at him. "Well then I order you to kiss me…" She said with a giggle that cheered her up a little. "Ok, what kind?" Chichiri asked with a smile which made her blush a little. "Anyone you want…" She said as she shut her eyes leaning closer. "Ok then. You wish is my command." Said Chichiri as he leaned in for the kiss. As their lips touched he slid his toungs into her mouth and they danced in sync. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. As they disconnected lips saliva hang from their lips and he hugged her tightly. He didn't care about the pain he cared about her more. "Chichiri? Why were you screaming? I thought someone had hurt you I was scared…" Said Chorie as she sat back to look at him. "I dislocated my finger earlier; I was trying to pop it back in place… sorry if I scared you." Chichiri said softly with a smile. "Let me guess, it still is huh?" Chorie said with an annoyed face as she stood up. "Come here. I'll fix it." She said with a sweet smile that made her look heavenly. So he followed interested in what she might do. "Ok sit!" She demanded as she sat down on the bed and patting it so he would feel welcome. As he sat down on the bed next to her he gave her his hand and smiled when all of a sudden he felt a pop and heard a loud crack. "…GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed loudly almost waking the people up in the palace. "There all better… I'm sorry it hurt you." She said sweetly. "Ouchies…. That hurt. Well at least it feels better." He said as he wiggled his finger and smiled at her.

(End Of Chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 5: The Swimsuit part 1)

"I'm ok know, thank you for fixing my finger." Said Chichiri cheerfully as he glanced over at the door that locked. "Hmmm umm Chorie since the door is locked… you could sleep on the bed while I take the floor?" Chichiri said with a smile. "No, it is ok I'll take the floor your hurt Chichiri." She said with a sweet smile that amazed Chichiri. "I can't allow that…" Stated Chichiri with a serious face that turned into a smile. "And why can't I, Chichiri?" said Chorie with an annoyed face. He giggled with a grin looking at her and leaning close to her face and whispering in her ear. "Because it's not being a gentleman to the priestess. Besides would a man do that to the girl he likes?" He said with a mischievous grin like an eight year old that just hid a mouse in his mother's shoe.

"Well I can't allow you to take the floor… you're hurt. So I guess you'll have to take the bed…"She said as she started to lay down facing the wall, but what he didn't know was that she wasn't thinking right because she was so sleepy. "Umm o-…?" Chichiri started to say but stopped as he heard her snoring lightly and mumbling things under her breath. _I guess I got no choice she'll get mad if I sleep on the floor… _Chichiri laid down beside her thinking to himself about what had just happened a few minutes ago. "Goodnight Chorie." He said as he turned over facing her and watched her sleep then shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning the door slammed opened, it was Nuriko who was scared half to death. "Chichiri! Chorie it gone!" She yelled which woke up Chorie and Chichiri. "Oh crap…" Chorie whispered to herself as she hid under the blankets. "Huh? She should be in her room Nuriko…" Said Chichiri calmly as he turned over to face Nuriko. "Well she's not!" Said Nuriko worriedly still standing in the doorway. _Dose he even know I'm still here? _Chorie thought to herself with a concerned look as she lay still under the covers.

"Nuriko go check she might have gone to the restroom or something you know." Chichiri said with a worried face that looked so convincing to Nuriko and so she left to go check. As soon as Nuriko left Chorie popped out from under the covers and took a long breath. "Gosh I thought I was going to suffocate!" She said loudly as she sat up, Chichiri rolled over to look at her with a smile. "Pretty convincing right?" He asked with a grin that made her angry. "What do you mean convincing I thought you forgot I was here? A where is your shirt?" She asked with a rosy red seeping across her face.

"I took it off… I knew someone would come looking for you so I had to make it look convincing that you weren't with me. But don't worry I've got pants on." He said with a sad face as he got up throwing the blanket and sheets off him and walking over to where his clothes lay. "Oh… why do you look so sad though?" She asked him as she watched him pick up his shirt and put it on. He slid it over his head then he looked at her as he put on his shirt. He looked away for a moment and slid his arms through the long sleeves popping his hands out and the end then tugging his shirt down over his toned body. "Why do you insist on staring like that?" he asked her with a straight face staring at the ground while he spoke.

"I'm sorry…" She looked at her fidgeting hands as she tapped her fingers together while she started sweating a little. "It's ok, you're young… But why would you like an old guy like me?" Chichiri asked looking up at her and walking to the bed and sitting down. "Huh? Old?" She said with a puzzled face. "I'm like twenty-four, and aren't you like fifteen? Because that's how old you mother was when she came in the book." He said with a worried face facing her with his one leg on the bed and the other hanging off the side. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm 17 I'm almost an adult, sorry. Besides I'll make my own decisions on who I like and how I act, got it?" She said with an angry look as she glared at him while she gripped the sheet tightly. "Ok, ok I'm sorry…" Chichiri said as he looked at her and noticed all she had on was a bra and underwear. _Was that all she was wearing late night? Whoa that not good… _

"Chichiri? When my mother left did she leave any clothes here that might fit me?" She asked turning quiet red as she pulled the sheets over her chest. Which only hid the front of her as the back was completely visible. "Umm yeah I think she did… I'll check you stay here ok?" He said while turning bright red as he stood up and walked to the door. "Wait!" She yelled to him. "What?" he asked turning around with a puzzled face. _What could she possibly want now? _He asked himself. "Could you get my clothes from my room first…?" She mumbled while looking down at the blanket she was holding close. "Well of course priestess." He smiled and left the room.

As Chichiri walked down the halls to her room he saw Tasuki standing there in front of the door glaring at him. "So where did you take her Chichiri?" Said Tasuki angrily as he looked at him with the most violent face he had ever seen. "She came to my room during the night, because I was screaming as I tried to pop the finger you dislocated out of place the other night." He said softly looking at the floor as he tried to get past him, but Tasuki wouldn't let him. "Why are her clothes on the side table then Chichiri?" He asked as he blocked the door. "I don't know she must have token them off? She asked me to come get them for her because she got locked in my room…" Chichiri tried to explain but Tasuki didn't believe him at all. "Lies, your ling Chichiri!" He pushed him to the wall and stared into his one eye as his hands had him by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not ling Tasuki, besides nothing happened between us. I slept on the floor and Nriko opened the locked door this morning looking for her. I swear nothing happened…" Chichiri said calmly as he stared into Tasuki's eyes which were filled with anger. "Fine! What-ever! But I didn't fall in love with her because she looked like her mother, got it?" Tasuki yelled in his face. "Then why did you fall in love with her?" He asked with a straight face with made Tasuki tense up and let go of him and back off. "I don't'-…" Tasuki stopped when he hear Chories voice in the hall. They looked over to their left and saw Chorie in the hall wrapped up in Chichiri's robe which was covering up her bra and panties because it was so long.

"I came to see what was going on because I heard yelling… were you two fighting?" She asked sweetly with concern which made Tasuki blush a little and turn away. "No we weren't we just had a little disagreement." Said Tasuki quietly which made Chichiri look at him with a strange face. _I guess I was wrong about him liking her… My bad. _Chichiri thought as he stood against the wall looking at her. "Oh yeah Chorie, Nuriko said she made you something." Tasuki said turning around with a smile facing Chorie, which surprised Chichiri.

"Really? What she make?" Asked Chorie eager to know what it was. "She said it was some kind of suit, I think?" Said Tasuki with a smile. Chichiri was getting a little jealous for some reason so he went and got her clothes in the room and brought them to her. Tasuki glared at him then Chichiri walked away around the corner back to his room.

"Chichiri? Where are you going?" Chorie asked turning around to watch him turn the corner. "Back to my room, see you later!" His yell echoed through the halls. "Hmm, hey Tasuki what's wrong with him?" She said turning back to Tasuki who was leaning against the wall with his arm folded. He looked at her then looked away. "I haven't a clue…" He said mumbled quietly. She walked over to him and smacked him across the face with an angry look. "YOU!" She yelled in his face. He stood up and put his hand on his hurt cheek and stared at her. "You bastered! You're the one who dislocated his finger huh?" She yelled getting closer in his face which made him look away. "No I didn't…" He said quietly facing away from her. "Liar!" She yelled louder when he suddenly grabbed her by the arms pulling her close. "So what if I did! Well what could you do about it?" He yelled back at her with an angry face, he couldn't just stand there and listen to her nag at him. "I only did it because he kissed you!" He yelled in her face and pushed her away which made her drop her clothes.

He pinned her against the wall with his for arm next to her head and his other hand on the wall. "You saw that…?" She asked softly with her eyes wide open staring into his. "Yes, I did…" He said softly as he backed off slowly. "He's changed ever since you've came… he's in love again but he won't admit it to himself… So, so I didn't want to take a chance and let him get you first." He said with a sad voice as he finally unpinned her. "Oh, I never knew that." She said with a smile while looking at Tasuki. "You should say sorry to Chichiri, Tasuki I mean it." Chorie said as she kissed his forehead and started to pick up her clothes behind him, he stood there dumbstruck for a few moments. "Go say sorry he didn't deserve that, I'll meet you two later once I'm dressed." She said while smiling as she picked up her clothes and walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

(End of Chapter 5 part 1)


	6. Chapter 5 Ending

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 5: The Swimsuit part 2)

When Chorie looked up after she shut the door behind her and saw Nuriko standing there glaring at her, next to her on the bed there were two boxes with pretty bows on top. "Oh, hi there Nuriko… what's wrong? Are you ok?" Chorie asked with a smile as she walked over to him. "NO! No I'm not ok! You scared me shitless!" She yelled loudly at Chorie and Chorie just giggled. "Umm, hey Nuriko?" Her smile quickly became a frown as she looked at Nuriko. "Yeah? What is it?" He said angrily as he plopped himself down on the bed behind him. "Never mind…" Chorie said to herself quietly and sat next to Nuriko on the right side and looked at the old dusty floor beneath her feet. "No, no I'm sorry for yelling, what did you want?" Asked Nuriko while patting her head with her right hand and leaning near her face and smiling at her.

"Well you see there's a problem… I don't know what to do. Can you help?" Chorie asked sounding a little desperate for someone to listen to her. "Sure I'll listen…" Nuriko said with a warm smile. "I-… I'm in love." She whispered quietly to Nuriko which made Nuriko's eyes widen. "With who?" She asked loudly and repeatedly eager to know the answer. "One of the Suzaku seven…" Chorie mumbled under her breath but Nuriko could hear it quite clearly. "What? First you mother go's off with your father, now you're in love with one of us!" He said loud and worriedly with his face turning pale. "O, M, G! Who is it?" He shrieked like a girl who just got some juicy gossip.

"It's, oh I can't say it!" Chorie said covering her blushing face with her hands. "It's ok I promise not to tell…" Nuriko said quietly while rubbing Chories head trying to comfort her. "It's Chichiri…" Chorie said while a tear fall from one of her eyes. Nuriko stopped rubbing her head and said nothing for at least a few minutes. "Chichiri? Really?" Nuriko said finally breaking the silence. "Yeah… Is that wrong?" She asked with more tears dropping to the ground. "No it's not as being in love with Hotohori." Nuriko said with a giggle as he hugged Chorie. "But that's not my problem… Nuriko, Tasuki likes me…" Chorie said with a little sniffle. "What?" Nuriko screamed as he grabbed her shoulder shaking Chorie back and forth like a rag doll. Then Nuriko stopped as Chorie looking lifeless in his grasp.

Her head was leaned back and the robe fell off as she started saying weird things like. 'Grandma is that you?' or 'I see the light…' Nuriko let go of her letting her lay down on the bed and looked at her with an odd face. "Whoa that was one heck of a ride." She said and sat up, but right as she did she got hit with a box that Nuriko threw at her. "Ouch!" She yelped loudly and looked at Nuriko who was giggling and trying to hide his smile. She had a big mark on her face from the box.

"You jerk! I'm trying to express my feelings and you throw a 'box' at me?" She yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just open the box, ok? It's a gift for you." Nuriko said with a smile. "Bu-…?" She tried to say but Nuriko interrupted. "Oh, once you're done opening that one there it another one I made myself!" Nuriko said excitedly with a grin holding the other box in his lap. Chorie looked at the box in her lap when doing that she also noticed she was wearing nothing except a bra and panties and Nuriko didn't even care.

"Umm, ok. I guess I'll open it. It might make me happy anyways." She said to herself while Nuriko picked up Chichiri's robe and folded it neatly. As she undid the bowtie Chorie looked back up at Nuriko and smiled. "Thank you; you really know how to cheer a girl up." She said and looked back down at the box lid. _I wonder what it is. _She thought to herself as she took off the lid and set it on the bed next to her. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked in the box. There in the box lay a beautiful looking kimono. It was beautiful light pink with a gold thick trim at the bottom that had patches of red maroon flowers on it in different places and a bit of gold patches on the pink. The middle section had a golden string with five golden balls in the middle and little gold tassels that hung from them.

Looking under the Kimono it had white leggings that went all the way up to the thigh and a necklace with red rubies going all the way around it. But the rubies were made into spears and were so smooth. "Oh my god Nuriko!" Chorie shrieked excitedly and smiled looking at Nuriko's face with so much joy. "That isn't all I actually have one more besides the one in my lap!" He said with so much excitement.

"Really? Oh Nuriko, you're awesome!" She yelled looking back down at the things she just got. "Here open this now…They're the shoes that go with it." He said softly with a smile as he handed Chorie a smaller box. "Oh thank you!" She shrieked again and opened the box to see luxurious black clogs that hat black lace that looked so sexy. "Oh thank you!" She yelled and gave Nuriko a big hug. "Take off your bra and panties and I'll give you your last present and no I won't rape you, ok?" He said with a smile that was so comforting to look at. _I've been through so much… so why shouldn't I? _She thought and then nodded with a cautious look as she reached behind her back unclipping her bra.

Once she slid her black bra with white lace off, she put it next to her. "Here… here is the last present. Hurry up and open it before someone comes in and see's you like this." Nuriko handed her a shiny black wooden box. She slid off her black panties that had a white bow then stood up and opened the black shiny box. "Hurry I hear voices outside!" Nuriko said with a worried face. Chorie looked at a beautiful red two piece swimsuit that had a golden skinny chain that wrapped around the neck and underwear skirt with gold trim. So she quickly slipped on the swimsuit top and the swimsuit underwear skirt with gold trim.

"Hold on just a minute I'm getting dressed!" She yelled as she got the white leggings and the kimono with the red ruby necklace on. "Come in! I'm decent now!" She said and smiled at Nuriko who was sitting on the bed smiling back at her. The door opened and she looked back to see who it was and Nuriko looked at the door as well. "Hey, there-…" Tasuki tried to say but stopped to look at the priestess who looked so beautiful. "We settled the fighting, whoa-…" Chichiri tried to say but before he could he spotted Chorie. "Whoa…" Chichiri and Tasuki said with their mouths wide open. "Hey you guy's isn't she pretty?" Said Nuriko standing up from the bed and walking over next to Chorie. "Uh-huh…" Said Tasuki nodding his head as Chichiri just stared. "Hey guys." Chorie said as Nuriko put his hand on her shoulder and winked at Chichiri. "Huh? What was that for-?…" Chichiri stopped and realized Nuriko knew something so he just played cool.

"What did you guys want?" Chorie asked with a cute smile that made Chichiri and Tasuki blush a little. "I, I mean we were wondering if you got your presents? But we see you got them now… We were going to take you swimming in the creek. Do you want to go?" Asked Tasuki as he shook his head and finally caught track of what he had come for. "That's why I made you the swimsuit part of the kimono." Said Nuriko with a smile as she patted Chories back.

"Well do you want to go?" Asked Chichiri with his head tilted to the side a little and a smile. "Ok, why not?" She smiled at everyone and laughed then walked over to Tasuki and Chichiri And grabbed their arms looking back at Nuriko and mouthing out the words 'Thank you' and walked out of sight with the two men. Nuriko giggled and followed the two complaining man as Chorie and Nuriko just laughed.

(End of Chapter 5)


	7. Chapter 6

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 6: Hide N' Seek)

Finally they all arrived at the creek known as 'The Flowing Stream' because it was so big and didn't look anything like a creek. "Well we're here!" Said Nuriko running to the water and taking off his shirt and shoes right before jumping in. "Cannon-ball!" Tasuki yelled while he took off his jacket, shirt, necklace and shoes before he made a huge splash. Getting Nuriko all wet and they started to both laugh hard. "Are you going in priestess?" Said Chichiri walking up behind Chorie who was watching the two have fun in the water. "Yeah, are you?" She asked turning to look at him.

"No… I don't feel like it." He said as he went over near the water to a rock that was sitting at its edge and Chorie just followed as she watched the two played in the water. "It's funny you know, I mean to see Tasuki in the water…" Said Chichiri as he knelt beside the water and took off his mask to wash his face. "Why is it so funny?" Chorie asked as took off her kimono and clogs. He laughed a little and looked at her. "He is scared of water." Chichiri stated while looking back at the water. "Hmph, is that so…" She laughed as Chorie took the necklace and leggings off and put them on her kimono that lay on the ground next to her feet.

"It is pretty funny huh? I guess he's just trying to show off…" Chichiri said while looking at the two splashing each other with water. "Now about that Chichiri, he hurt you huh? I mean Tasuki is the one who hurt you. Because of me, right?" She asked him with a sad face and the statement she said made him look at her with a surprised face. Then Chichiri looked back at Tasuki who was in the water getting pushed under by Nuriko. Chichiri gave a little laugh then smiled. "Yeah he did… but he wouldn't hurt me on purpose." He said cheerfully looking up at Chorie who was wearing her sexy red bathing suit that held up her boobs only by the thin gold chain going behind her neck and connecting in the front again to the maroon bathing suit. And the little underwear swimsuit skirt that had a little slits on the sides with gold trim.

"So, you're going swimming?" He asked with a smile as he sat back on his butt and put his mask on then spreading his legs apart enjoying himself. "No actually I'm not, not without you." She said as she sat down next to him fairly close with her knees to her chest holding them tight as she watched Nuriko mess with Tasuki. "Huh? Why don't you go without me?" Chichiri asked softly awaiting an answer. "Umm because it's rude, rude to leave someone behind…" She answered while she itched the back of her head. "Don't lie. You just want to sit with me, am I right?" Chichiri asked looking over at her with a straight face. She itched the back of her head slower. "Yeah… you're right." She said as she put her hand on the ground next to her as the other stayed around her knees.

"You really like me huh?" He said with a sad face as he got up and walked away, so of course she got up and followed. "Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Chorie asked as she weaved around trees and ducked under bushes when he finally stopped in a field, she was right behind him. "Why won't you leave me alone?" He said with an angry voice as his hands tighten into fists at his sides. She looked at his back to her and tried to say something but he interrupted her. "Why won't you go away? I got up and left for a reason!" He yelled at the top of his lungs when he stopped to cough because he yelled to loud.

She stared at Chichiri in confusion. _What's wrong with him-… Is this what Nuriko meant when he said 'He won't admit to himself? _She thought to herself as she walked over to Chichiri who was turned away from her then she hugged him tight. "Can't you admit to yourself you like me! I know you've been hurt once before. I can see it in your eyes!" She hugged him around the waist tighter. "I won't hurt you…" She said with tears rolling down her face as she held him close burying her face into his back and she felt his body tense up from her movement. "Chorie… I'm sorry I've been so nice lately and now I'm acting like a jerk. Will you forgive me?" He said standing still with his arms to his sides as he felt her head nod up and down. "You can let go, you know. I'm not going to run away, I promise." Chichiri said softly as his hands loosened up. "I don't want to! I love you!" She yelled loudly as she loosened her grip around his waist just enough for him to turn around and face her. "Chorie let go, please, I've got a gift for you." He said in a low voice as she let go and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just really naïve I guess." Chorie said sadly turning around and staring to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I don't think you are, not at all." Chichiri said cheerfully as he turned her around to face him. "Shut your eyes Chorie and I'll give you your present, so go on shut your eyes." Chichiri said in a hurryingly voice and so she did. She didn't expect him to kiss her though. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her forehead. "Keep them closed, ok?" Chichiri said quietly in a warm voice. She wanted to open her eyes so bad, but knew if she did it wouldn't be magical.

"Chichiri… Do you love me?" Chorie asked with her eyes shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "…I do, but will you ever leave me?" Chichiri said with a sad voice leaning closer to her. "No… never. Not even for Tasuki." She said quietly as he leaned in for a kiss then suddenly stopped and looked over her hear behind her. "What's wrong Chichiri?" She said opening her eyes and looking behind her over her shoulder.

There stood Tasuki and Nuriko in the brush with their mouths wide open in shock at what they were about to witness. "Umm sorry did we interrupt something?" Nuriko said in a nervous wreck as Tasuki's shocked face turned into an angry one. "No, no you didn't… we were just talking…" Chichiri said as he let go of Chorie's waist and stood up straight. "Huh? What do you-…" Chorie was saying when he covered her mouth and whispered something in her ear and she nodded to his request. He threw his robe onto the ground and hopped into it disappearing as the robe followed into nowhere. "Well he's gone…" Nuriko said with a puzzled face with her hands on her hips as Tasuki walked away back to the stream and Nuriko followed. "Hey wait for me!" Chorie yelled as she looked back at a mask on the grassy ground.

"Hurry up Chorie!" Nuriko yelled and waved her to hurry as she ran to catch up with them. "Where are we going now?" Asked Chorie as she finally caught up. "Back to the palace…" Said Tasuki with a sad voice as he stormed through the bushes and weaving through the trees. Nuriko and Chorie followed as they walked right next to each other. "I think you made Tasuki mad." Nuriko whispered in Chories ear. "I didn't mean to… Oh I forgot my clothes. I'll catch up in a few minutes ok?" Said Chorie running in another direction. Nuriko just watched then turned and walked back to the palace not even giving it a second thought on what could happen to her out there all alone.

"Ah-ha! Found them, right where I left them." She said running to the rock where Chichiri and her had sat before they went off somewhere. Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to them and she shrieked loudly and started kicking and screaming. "Ahhhhhh! Hel-…" She suddenly stopped and realized the person wasn't hurting or trying to restrain her. She turned around and saw it was Chichiri holding her. "Chichiri? What are you doing here?" she asked with a confused look.

"I didn't leave I simply left that area… so when I saw you running through the woods alone it scared me. So I followed, I'm glad I did though. Because now we can finish what we started…" He whispered in her ear holding her closer and taking one of his hands and turning her head to the left as he leaned down close to her left shoulder and kissed her. Once their lips were apart she then turned around to face him. "Chichiri… what did you mean when you whispered 'can we finish this later?' back there?" Chorie asked with her head leaning on his chest. "I meant I want to finish it, you probably don't understand… here come with me." He laid down the robe on the ground and pulled her by the ear onto it. "Ouchie! Ouch!" Chorie yelped, then they were at the palace in Chichiri's room.

"I forgot my clothes Chichiri!" She said with a worried face as he walked over and shut the door and there was a 'CLICK' sound right after it. He sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down looking at Chorie scanning her up and down then finally stopping at her face. Chorie was blushing with a shocked yet thoughtful look on her face as she walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "Umm can I spend the night with you again Chichiri?" She asked as she looked at the floor and fidgeted with her fingers. "Chorie of course you can… that's why I brought you here. So we can do it right…" He said as he pushed himself further onto the bed while his back was now against the wall with his legs spread apart with just enough room for her to sit between them. "Do it right?" She asked like she didn't have a clue so it took her a few seconds before she got the idea. "Oh…" That's all she could say was 'Oh…' with an embarrassed look.

(End of Chapter 6)


	8. Chapter 7

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 7: True Feelings)

"Well, umm… Chichiri are you serious?" Chorie asked as she crawled up onto the bad and sat between his legs as her back was to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I want to make you mine… is it too soon to ask?" Chichiri said as he leaned close putting his head on her shoulder. "Well no but, it's my first time…" Chorie stuttered with a worried face as she made a little giggle from him tickling her shoulder with his chin. "It is, is it?" Chichiri said while he removed his mask from his face. "So you're a virgin?" Chichiri said with a giggle which made Chorie angry.

She turned around to face him but not knowing she put her hand on his upper thigh which made Chichiri blush a little. As he had one hands around her waist resting on her back and the other hand on the bed holding his mask in a tight fist. "Chichiri you don't have to say it so bluntly!" She said angrily in his face as he just laughed a little. "Chorie do you want your present?" Asked Chichiri with the biggest smile on his face she'd ever seen.

"Here…" She asked confusedly with a dumb face. "Yes since you're almost old enough to drink anyway." He said cheerfully with a grin that confused her even more. "Yeah, that's my present?" He said nodding then shrugged. "What else do you think it could be?" He asked with a curious face as she blushed bright pink with sweat rolling down the side of her face. _Why is she blushing? …Ohhh-… _"You're a perverted priestess you know." Chichiri said and with that he kisses her on the lips then pulled away leaving her light pink and shocked.

"Chichiri…" Chorie said softly as she took of her swimsuit top and Chichiri just stared while turning bright red and steam coming out of his ears. "Wha- what are you doing?" He said with a surprised face as she just looked at his face, her eyes filled with lust. He quickly took his hands off her and undid his robe and gave it to her. "Why? Why don't you want me?" She asked with a sad voice covering herself with his robe but so the back was still visible. "Umm it's not like I don't want you it is just, I'm a monk…" He said quietly looking at the half naked Priestess before him and blushing wildly, then looking at the swimsuit top on the bed next to her.

_What did I get myself into? She a seventeen year old girl and Miaka's daughter on top of all that! Gahhh I'm so stupid! _He thought to himself when he suddenly felt her hands touch his face. "You love me, right?" she asked leaning closer to his face as the robe fell off her into her lap, but he wasn't paying any attention to her chest he was looking at her face. "Yes, I do…" He said softly to her.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. You can protect me with that…" She said as she kissed him while pressing her body up against his, so that he could feel her chest and that really turned him on 'allot' in fact he loved it. She then pulled away and smiled at him. His face was flushed and had a hint of pink on it as he stared at her. "Chichiri, will you do me the honor of being mine?" She asked tilting her head and smiled at him sweetly. She sat there 'half naked' awaiting his answer. "I …yes." Chichiri said with a confused face that had a grin on it.

"Kiss me then…" Chorie said quietly leaning closer to him when he pushed her down on the bed and pinning her down by the wrists and he leaned over her. Chichiri didn't care if she was 'naked' right under him all he wanted was someone to love. "Do you really want me to lose all my powers? Just so you can have me?" He asked quietly with a serious face as she stared in shock."Your powers will be gone if you do this with me?" She said with a surprised voice and he nodded slowly.

"Are you sure? How would you know if you've never tried it?" She said with a smile that surprised him allot. "Well, you see I've lost it once before doing something like this with someone I loved… and it took weeks to regain it." He said sadly with some air caught in his throat. "Don't be nervous Chichiri… I don't think anything will happen soon…" She said softly as she lay there underneath him staring at his face. "Do you not want me?" She asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No, I do… a lot in fact. But I can't bear to watch you get hurt because I can't protect you." He said tensing up and leaning down closer as he hugged her. She hugged him back which made him not so tense. "Well then if you can't do it I won't ask you to." Chorie said as she sat up and reached for the swimsuit top when he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Chichiri what do you think you're doing?" She finished saying then he kissed her making her blush and shut her eyes.

"Did I say I wasn't going to do it?" He asked intrigued by the lustful look on her face. "No… but you never agreed to it either, so I assumed you wouldn't." She said quietly to him, he had a straight face on but she could tell that wasn't his true emotion. "Chichiri, why are you scared of losing me?" Chorie as with a smile that made Chichiri tear up… "Because you're the only one I trust! Who understands me and cares for me! I don't want to lose you! I love you!" He said loudly as tears came rolling down his face and fell from his cheeks, onto her face.

"Then it's settled… until you can understand that I don't care if you protect me with magic, I can't do anything about it… I'm sorry." She said pulling her arms away and grabbing her suit top and slipping it back on over her head. "Oh, ok…" He said sitting on his knees while still on the bed. "But Chichiri?" She asked quietly while walking to the door. "Yes priestess?" He asked while looking over at her back that was facing him. "Don't lie about not liking me ok? Oh, one more thing… I love you." She said while looking over her shoulder and smiling with a slight giggle at the end.

He just stared at her with tears still rolling down his cheeks. "I, I love you too." He said softly then looked at his hands that were red from gripping the sheets so tight. "I'll be back later ok, at night." She said as she left the room.

(End of Chapter 7)


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 8: Misunderstanding part 1)

As she walked down the halls she saw a big old dusty door. Chorie being uneasy by the size of it walked over to see if it could be opened but first she looked to see if anyone was around. There was a big long 'CREEK' when she opened the large dusty door. As Chorie peeked her head inside and she got an idea. _Yeahah! IDEA, this will be fun before bed._ She said as she ran down screaming down the hall.

"Who?" Chichiri said popping his head out of his room. "What?" Said Nuriko as he and Hotohori looked around the corner to see Chorie running straight at them like a speeding bullet, but her eyes were shut tight as she ran by them. "What's with her?" Asked Hotohori looking at Nuriko a little dumbfounded by what he'd just witnessed. Nuriko sighed and then shrugged with his eyes closed. "I haven't a clue… Let's find out." So they ran after her trying to find out what was wrong.

Tasuki who had just got done dressing into his slacks and a tee shirt heard Chorie screaming down the halls and so he opened his door and heard a loud '**THUD**' so he looked outside the door to see Chorie knocked out cold. "Oh my god! What did I do? I killed the Priestess of Suzaku!" Tasuki said with a worried face crouching down next to her and pulling at his hair. _I'm screwed now this isn't good… _He said as he looked at her then looked around to see if anyone was around. Suddenly Chorie sat up like a zombie and looked at Tasuki with a cold face as Nuriko Hotohori and Chichiri rounded the corner to see her staring at Tasuki with a big burse on her face.

"Oh at least she's ok, see guys. She's perfectly fine, I told you." Nuriko said while smiling at Hotohori and Chichiri who were behind him. Then she looked back at Chorie who was strangling Tasuki to death with all her might. "Oh thank goodness… I thought the war had started already." Hotohori said with a sigh of relief as he covered his heart with his hand for extra drama effect. Chichiri just looked at Hotohori with a weird face then at Chorie who was beating the crap out of Tasuki. _Well at least she's ok…_ He said to himself as he took a long breath and sighed while Nuriko was still catching his breath.

"Stop you're killing me Chorie-…" Tasuki struggled to say as he tried to grab her hands that were still strangling him. "You're going to pay for hurting my beautiful face TASUKI!" She stopped and looked over as the other three in the hallway who were staring at her with strange faces while Tasuki was almost dead in her grasp. Chorie dropped him and stood up walking over to Nuriko who was giving her an odd look. "So you're all finally here I see. I've got something that we can all do before we all go to bed, follow me!" She said as she ran down the dark hall as the other just shrugged and followed out of interest and boredom. "Wait for uhg… me…" Tasuki said barely lifting his head and dropping it again.

When they all finally arrived at the dark dusty room Chorie opened it and turned to face all four men. "Ok! We're going to play truth or dare!" She said excitedly with a smile as she walked into the dark room and sat on a pillow that was just laying there on the floor. "What's Truth or dare?" Asked Hotohori who was intrigued by this so called 'game' which to speak of wasn't very bright to bring up. "Yeah I agree, what is it?" Asked Nuriko who sat down next to sake' rack that was which by the way right behind Chorie who was sitting criss-cross on the pillow. "I'm not sitting on the dirty floor!" Hotohori said angrily to Chorie who gave him an evil glare which made him sit right away. "You still didn't answer Tasuki or Hotohori…" Said Chichiri who was looking around the dark room then decided to sit. "Well I'll tell you in a minute. Sit down Tasuki, I won't bite… well not hard at least." Chorie said with a giggle as the others just laughed. When Tasuki finally sat down the fun began. "So I'll go first… I'll pick Hotohori!" Chorie said excitedly with an evil grin. "Wait, how do we play?" Whispered Nuriko in Chories ear with a worried face. "Just watch… Hotohori! Truth or dare? Pick one!" Said Chorie grinning mischievously like a two year old hiding a frog in their pocket. "Fine since I've never played before I'll go with truth." "Ok then I tell me when's the last time you got laid." She asked with a laugh which made everyone laugh but Chichiri who was just observing the game. Hotohori blushed and looked at everyone around him and looked back at Chorie who was cracking up. "Do I really have to answer that?" He asked with a worried look made it even more obvious he hadn't in awhile.

He sighed and looked at everyone with a depressed face which made Nuriko, Tasuki and Chorie laugh even more. "Well I haven't had sex in quite some time now…" He mumbled softly, but t everyone heard. "Ok then I guess it's my turn to ask someone a question then?" He asked Chorie who was still laughing, but she nodded. "Ok Then… My TURN! Chichiri I chose you!" Yelled Hotohori pointing at Chichiri with a serious face which made everyone laugh even more. "Huh? Me? I don't even know how to play yet ya' know?" Chichiri said trying to get out of the game. "Chichiri don't be a wuss! Come on." Yelled Nuriko as he put one of his arms around Chories neck and laughed a little. "Fine! But this isn't cool you know… Ok I pick dare…" Said Chichiri as Tasuki sat there waiting to see him suffer.

Hotohori nodded and pointed to the rack of sake' behind Chorie and Nuriko. "I dare you to drink a whole sake' bottle!" Hotohori said loudly with a smile as Chichiri just looked at Hotohori with an evil face. "Go on, drink!" Said Tasuki who pushed Chichiri towards the sake' rack. So Chichiri crawled over towards Chorie and Nuriko and looked at them both. "Nuriko umm could you hand me one?" Chichiri said sweetly with a smile as Chorie just sat there watching him trying to open it. Everyone watched as Chichiri chugged it all down then they all cheered. "Ahhh… it burns." Chichiri said softly to himself as he felt a pat on the back. It was Tasuki congratulating him on dinking his first alcoholic beverage. "Good job! You chugged that sucker down fast!" Tasuki said happily as the others clapped with amusement. "Ok 'hic' my turn to choose and I chose you, Chorie!" He said pointing to her with an evil drunken face. They all looked at her with a smile which made her very uneasy. "Ok! I pick dare!" She yelled with her hands in tight fists. _Oh gosh what am I doing? _She thought to herself when she finally heard the dare. "I dare you to get 'hic' drunk!" He said with a smile as the other just stared at her. "Fine! I accept your challenge Chichiri!" She yelled as she took a bottle of sake' and chugged it down. "Hey you guys I think we should stop, this isn't good." Said Tasuki with a worried face as he stared at the Priestess turning a little pale. "Hmmm, yeah. I guess your right Tasuki, I mean just look at her." Said Nuriko as she nudged Hotohori's shoulder in amusement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's take them back to their rooms." Hotohori said with an annoyed face as he put Chichiri's arm around his neck and carried him out to his room. "Her Tasuki I'll be back you take care of Chorie and take her to her room, ok?" Nuriko said while following Hotohori. Tasuki Nodded and picked up the drunken girl and carried her to her room.


	10. Chapter 8 part 2 Ending

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 8: Misunderstanding part 2)

As Nuriko and Hotohori sat next to the bed of the drunken man known as Chichiri while he started to sober up fast. "Where is Chorie?" Chichiri asked softly while lying on his side facing them. "Huh? She's with Tasuki why do you ask?" Nuriko said leaning close to him when suddenly he shot up and sat straight up looking around the room with a worried face. "Where am I?" Chichiri said looking around the room acting as if he was somewhere new. "Your-…" Hotohori stopped talking as Chichiri got out of bed clinging to the wall. "Get Tasuki away from her!" He said loudly with an angry tone as he stared at the door.

They looked at him like he was crazy, he knew what he was doing though, and he knew he was saving her from suffering. He wobbled to the door clinging to the wall for support as Hotohori and Nuriko watched helplessly at the determination in his eyes. _I've got to get her away from him and quick before he does something to her. _He thought as he got to the doorway and turned out into the hallway of sight.

Meanwhile in Chories room Tasuki laid her on the bed, she was asleep on the bed with her hands on either side of her head as she lay there so exposed. As Tasuki sat on the edge of the bed watching her. "Whoa she's asleep already? Man she's sexy and she's still in her swimsuit on top of all that…" He stared at her with a passionate gaze as he started leaning closer then kissed her lips then pulled away to look at her. "Tasuki…? Is that you?" She said with her eyes half open as she woke slowly. "Chorie, you're cute when you're drunk." He said as he leaned in for another kiss but this time slipping his tongue in deep and moving it around. Chorie shut her eyes and kissed him back not knowing what she was doing. They started breathing heavy and she was making weird noises like 'Mph' or 'Haa' which was turning Tasuki on a lot.

Chichiri was wobbling down the halls when he finally got to her room. As he opened the door he saw what he dreaded the most. It was Tasuki; he was on top of her about to take off his shirt as she lay there not knew what was happening. "Tasuki! What are you doing! She's drunk! LET HER GO!" Chichiri yelled which made Tasuki look over at Chichiri who was still a little tipsy as he was holding onto the door frame for support. "Chichiri? Is that you?" Chorie asked in the sweetest voice you could possibly imagine which made Chichiri angrier. "GET OFF HER NOW TASUKI!" Chichiri yelled at him with a look that would kill if it could. "Oh… this is awkward isn't it?" Tasuki said jumping off of the bed and walking over to Chichiri who could barely hold himself up.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the hero… are you going to save her?" Tasuki yelled in his face and then pushed him out the door making hit the wall. "Tasuki…" said Chories voice from behind which made Tasuki turn around and Chichiri just looked down holding his shoulder. "Huh? I thought you were drunk?" Tasuki said surprised by her standing up right behind him. "I'm not drunk enough to let you hurt people." She said softly with a disappointed look. "FINE! Choose him over me! I don't care!" Tasuki yelled as he ran around the corner. Chorie walked over to Chichiri…" She wrapped his arm around her neck and walked him down the hall to his room. "No problem… You made me a promise and I expect you to keep it." He said while he struggled to walk properly and Chorie just giggled.


	11. Chapter 9

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 9: Sexual Attractions)

(Adult content!)

"Will he be ok?" Chorie asked as they approached Chichiri's room. Chichiri just nodded as Chorie opened the door to his room. "He'll make it. He's got to get over it." Said Chichiri with a sad face as they got to the bed. She set him down on the bed and walked over to the door and shut it. "Aren't you leaving?" Chichiri asked with a confused face as he got situated on the bed. "No remember I'm sleeping here tonight, you said I could." She said with a smile as she walked over and sat down on the bed next to Chichiri who was lying down staring. "Take your mask off it's time to go to sleep, you can't keep it on all night." Chorie said with a giggle as she reached for his mask. But he grabbed her by wrist and stared at her for a moment. "Chorie… will you be mine tonight?" Chichiri asked quietly as he looked at her with a serious face which made her blush a little. "Why this is so sudden-…" She tried to say but he interrupted her. "I was scared for you… I thought he was going to hurt you… Chorie I was scared… For once in my life I was scared…" Chichiri explained with a tear going down his neck. "… Are you crying?" She reached for his mask and took it off to see him with tears filling his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "I was scared; Chorie I didn't want him to hurt you…" Said Chichiri as he grabbed her hand and rubbed it against his face. "Aww Chichi-…" Chorie was stopped by the sudden kiss. His hands were on her face holding her close as they kissed for what seemed like hours but were more like a few seconds.

Then he pulled away leaving her shocked by the sudden movement. "Chorie I love you. I won't lie to myself anymore… I'm in love with you, the priestess of Suzaku. So please be mine tonight?" He asked her as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I, I want you too…Chichiri, I love you too…" She said with a lustful look in her eyes as she kissed him again this time biting at his lower lip for permission to enter. Then he granted her and let her enter… She slipped her tongue in and their tongues danced in sync as she got on top of him while he put his arms around her slim waist. She made cute little noises while they kissed; she also slid her hands through his hair making him feel weird.

Their lips disconnected for a moment as a bridge of saliva connected their lips together. She undid her ponytail and let her hair fall down her back which made her look so sexy. He just stared at her for a few moments and noticed how different she looked. Her hair went down half her back and it looked so much prettier when it was down. She looked at him with a smile and blushed a little. "You don't have to stare that much Chichiri, your making me blush." She giggled a bit while she took off the swimsuit top and threw it on the floor. "Whoa… umm…" He scanned her body up and down a bit before stopping at her face again. "Thank you." She said with a smile as she pressed herself against him. He felt every curve on her body which turned him completely on.

"Chorie…" He stuttered with a horny voice as he arched his back a little. Chorie giggled as she looked at him with a mischievous smile, he just stared at her with a lustful gaze. "Chorie may I?" Chichiri asked as he looked down at her chest blushing wildly and she nodded slowly. So he laid her down on the bed and she was in total submission to him, she wanted him, oh so badly how she wanted him. Her one hand was next to her head as the other lay over her stomach while started to lean over her. "Chichiri…" She said with a slutty voice as he kissed her while his hands grabbed her chest. He slid his tongue in her mouth and fondled with her breasts as he held himself over her with one hand so he wouldn't squish her. "Oh Chichiri-…" She moaned loudly as their lips where apart.

He looked at her while he arched eyebrows in amusement to the noise's she was making. So Chichiri leaned down to her chest and nibbled on her nipple which made her moan even louder. She put her one hand on his head as she grabbed the sheets with the other which made him nibbled harder, licking and kissing her left nipple while rubbing her right with his other hand. "Ah, Chichiri!" She cried with so much a cute voice as she brought the hand from his head to her mouth and nibbled on the knuckle of her pointer finger.

He stopped and looked up at her with a serious face that quickly turned into a sweet smile. As he slipped his hand that on the right of her chest into her swimsuit bottoms which made her moan louder. _She really likes this doesn't she…? Hmm, I've got an idea. _He pulled himself back up to her face and kissed her lips sliding his tongue in smoothly while he slid his pointer and middle finger in her. Chorie quickly arched her back off the bed and made weird noises as they kissed. So he moved his fingers faster to the cretin noises she made while their tongues still danced.

He would move it slower to the long 'Mphs' and faster to the little 'Ha's' that she made in between the kissing. Now Chichiri was really throbbing down in his crotch area so he removed his hand and pulled away from the kiss as he sat up on his knees, still over her. He looked at his hand that had sticky steamy juices coming from it. He stared at it for a few moments before looking at Chorie who was breathing heavily while scanning him up and down with the sluttiest face he'd ever seen which made him blush a little. "Not yet, you can't have me yet…" Chichiri said with a little laugh as he slipped his hands onto her swimsuit bottoms gripping the sides and sliding it off. Now she had nothing on, except a horny face as she spread her legs apart while she bit the tip of her pointer finger softly, which was so temping to Chichiri. "Not yet…" He said softly while he was throbbing like crazy.

He got between her legs and leaned closer to her most sensitive spot then looked at her with a grin. He then wrapped her right arm around her one leg and the left around the other as he leaned down and started licking her clitoris. Chorie gasped and covered her mouth with right hand and squeezed the sheets with her left. "Ahhh-!" She cried loudly, he just looked up at her while still licking her fast and sometimes kissing it. He slid to fingers in and moved them fast in and out in a rhythm.

She cried out loudly which woke up Nuriko who was sleeping in the next room over. "What the hell is that noise?" He said sitting up in bed while he looked over at the wall that had Chichiri's room on the other side. "…Nah, it couldn't be… could it?" He said to himself quietly as he crawled over to the wall and listened closely with his hand cupping his ear to hear everything that was happening on the other side of the wall in Chichiri's room.

"Chichiri-!" she cried loudly turning bright red. He stopped and looked up at her with a straight face then he sat up on his knees and looked at her with a slight smile. He put his hands on his pants and slid them down to his thighs reveling his manhood. Chorie sat up slowly like she was in a trance, but she was really intrigued by this interesting thing she'd only had a glimpse of before. She got on her hands and knees edging closer to the interesting thing and Chichiri blushed by this. "Whoa… it's huge." She said quietly as she reached for it but hesitated for a moment before touching it. Chichiri who was about to explode just watched intrigued by her movements.

Nuriko who was wide awake now on the other side of the wall was listening carefully to each noise. "This isn't good…" He said as he looked down to see he had an erection just from listening to them. "This hasn't happened before… I've heard tons of things like this happen between Miaka and Tamahome and it never happened, odd…" He went back to listening to see what he would hear next.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall Chichiri was enjoying himself. "Ha', Chorie… I can't hold it much longer…" Chichiri struggled to say because Chorie was licking him manhood in ways he'd never experienced before. She stared licking the tip then slid her tongue up and down his long shaft while she looked up at him. "How'd you lean all those tricks…?" He said as grunted a little bit. She stopped and looked at him with a smile. "There's a thing called the internet." She giggled then she put his manhood into her mouth and started sucking while moving her head back and forth. He moaned loudly and put his hands on the back of her head making her suck even deeper.

Her eye's stared to tear up from chocking a little but she still continued. Then she pulled herself off and got up to her knees just like him as he pulled his shirt off him and threw it on the ground. "Chichiri, I love you so much…" She said getting close to his face as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close closing the gap between then and looking her straight in the eye. "I love you too Chorie… don't ever leave me." Said Chichiri who was just about to explode because his manhood was between her legs rubbing against her. "Ha', Chichiri I won't." Chorie said with air stuck in her throat. She pulled away from him and turned around and got to her hands and knees and he blushed a little.

"Chichiri… Do me… please?" Chorie said while she looked over her shoulder at him and he nodded as he grabbed her around the waist with his left hand and tried to help push his manhood in with the other. Finally it slid in slowly and he put his left hand on her waist and pushed a little which made her cry a little. "Are you ok? I can take it out if you'd like…" Chichiri said with a worried face. "I'm fine… Let me just get used to it… it is big…" She said as tears rolled down her face and he nodded in agreement as he moved in and out slowly. "Ah-! Chichiri!" She cried with a slight moan weaved in with a whimper. He took that as a good sign and moved his hips a little faster making her cry even more as well as more loudly.

Nuriko on the other hand was really into listening to this and he couldn't stop listening, it was like a drug. "Wow, they're really going at it…" He whispered quietly and got up and tiptoed to the door and left. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside to see all the action that was happening and he was shocked by what he was seeing. _Oh my god! I was right! It's the Priestess and Chichiri… I've got to see this… _He thought to himself as he just watched them go at it.

Chorie was in full motion now; she was moving her hips as well. "Chichiri! Harder!" Chorie cried with a whimpering tone. Chichiri on the other hand couldn't hold it any longer and so he went full speed ahead. She moaned so loudly it sent shivers up Nuriko's spine. "Chorie… I can't hold it…" Chichiri grunted loudly as he pushed it all the way in and leaned forward a bit as he spilled all his seed into her while they both gave a loud moan,but that wasn't the end of it.

Chichiri flipped her over then lifted her legs sliding them around his waist and moved his hips faster then before. _Oh It feels like I'm going to split into two! _Chorie thought as he came again which made her cry out in a sexy shriek. Chichiri Was getting so into this and Chorie was too but since it was her first time she didn't know it would last this long. So he took it out and let her go back to the doggie position and he came about three more times before he spilled his last load of semen into her and they both gave a big moan to finish it.

He pulled it out and she fell on her side breathing heavily. Chichiri plopped himself down next to her and laid there also breathing heavily. "Whoa…" said Chichiri because that's all he could say was 'Whoa' especially after all that. "It's cold now… is there a blanket?" asked Chorie while turning away from the door without noticing Nuriko and faced Chichiri. So Chichiri sat up and got the blanket that somehow ended up on the headboard above them. "Here…" Chichiri said while putting over both of them as she turned over to face the door and then he wrapping his one arm around her pulling her close as they both fell asleep.

(End of Chapter 9)


	12. Chapter 10

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 10: Unwanted Words)

The next morning Chichiri woke up clueless of what had happened the other night until he looked over at the 'NAKED' Priestess who was sleeping next to him. "Oh no… not good…" He said quietly to himself as he touched her shoulder lightly. "Chorie… did this really happen?" He said again quietly to himself as he reached for his mask when the door suddenly opened and then shut. "Oh Chichiri? What do you have their?" Asked a female voice with a little giggle. Chichiri stopped and tensed up a lot as he slowly turned around to look at who it was. "Nuriko?" Chichiri asked with a scared voice as he looked at the person with purple hair standing there giggling at him.

"Yes? That is my name…" Nuriko said with a smile as she walked over and sat on the end of the bed next to Chories feet. "Why are you in here?" Chichiri said cautiously as he grabbed his mask and put it in his lap. "I'm here because I heard what happened last night." Nuriko said while folding his arms and looking at Chichiri in disappointment. "What did I do? It's not my fault…" Chichiri exclaimed as Nuriko just glared at him. "What?" Chichiri whimpered with a worried face. "You know since you did that to her she could get pregnant right?" Nuriko said angrily while he looked at Chorie who was all curled up into a little ball with her hands next to her face and her legs half way curled up and her hair spread out behind her, she looked adorable.

Chichiri looked at her in shock then back at Nuriko, who was still looking at her. Chichiri put his right palm on his face and slid it down. "You really think she'll get pregnant?" Chichiri asked eagerly awaiting an answer from Nuriko. "Well Chichiri, there's about a fifty, fifty chance because you didn't use any protection, so yeah, most likely yes!" Nuriko said angrily as he glared at Chichiri who was devastated by the answer he got. Chichiri looked back at Chorie as he caressed her face with his hand.

He was so worried now and on top of all that he might have lost his powers. "Nuriko… that's not the biggest problem. There's something much worse that might have just happened…" Chichiri said as he looked back at Nuriko with a serious face which surprised Nuriko a little. "What would that be Chichiri?" Nuriko asked eagerly awaiting his answer. "Well, you see. I may have lost my powers because of what happened last night…" Chichiri said softly as he looked down at the mask that sat in his lap. "WHAT!" Yelled Nuriko at the top of his lungs which woke up Chorie. "What? What's happening Chichiri?" said Chorie as she sat up holding the bed sheet over her chest. "Chichiri may have lost his powers!" Yelled Nuriko again as he pulled his hair.

Chorie looked at Nuriko with a weird face. "Yes, I already know that… your point?" Chorie asked politely with a smile. "Yeah! Then he won't be able to protect you!" Nuriko yelled in Chories face and Chorie just laughed as Chichiri laid back down facing up with his hands behind his head which pissed off Nuriko, a lot. "Do you not care at all?" Nuriko yelled which woke up Hotohori and Tasuki.

Tasuki and Hotohori ran in at the worst possible time. "You know she might be pregnant!" Nuriko yelled at Chichiri with an angry face. "What?" Yelled Tasuki as he stood in the doorway with a shocked face as well as Hotohori who was stunned he couldn't even say a thing. Chichiri, Chorie and Nuriko looked over at them with a surprised face. "Umm hi?" Nuriko said with a worried smile while holding up his hand to say hello. "Oh great…" Said Chichiri as he turned to face the wall. Chorie just looked at everyone then down at herself to realize she was still 'Naked' and she turned bright red. "…Get out…" Chorie mumbled to herself, Chichiri and Nuriko heard but the others weren't so fortunate. "GET OUT!" She shrieked as covered herself.

Suddenly everyone including Chichiri who was fortunately wearing his robe, went flying out of his room crashing into the wall outside as the door slammed behind them. "Ouch that hurt!" Yelled Hotohori as well as Nuriko and Tasuki. "Ouch! That hurt you know! Why'd she even throw me out?" Chichiri yelped as he covered himself quickly with the robe. "Man she's strong…" said Hotohori who was rubbing his hurt head and Tasuki was rubbing his as well.

When suddenly the door flew open and they all looked up to see an angry priestess who looked oddly enough like Miaka. Her hair was up in two buns held by ribbons on either side of her head like her mother had taught her and she was wearing an old uniform she'd found in a random wardrobe in Chichiri's room. "Whoa! It's a mini Miaka!" Yelled Tasuki and Nuriko as they pointed at her in shock, but Chichiri and Hotohori looked at her amused by the resemblance she had to her mother. "Now! Chichiri go get dressed and the rest of you had better have a good reason for barging in!" Chorie yelled angrily as Chichiri got up and went into his room a little confused as he shut the door behind him. The rest of them were a little afraid of her as they all sat against the wall looking at Chorie with a worried faces. "What did we do?" Yelled Tasuki who was confused as well as attracted by her. "One, Nuriko wakes me up! Two 'He' starts yelling shit about how I might be 'pregnant' and stuff! Three, you two run in while I'm completely naked!" She yelled as a red aura arose from her body and her eyes turned completely red.

"Wait how it our fault? Nuriko was the one yelling and so we thought you were in danger!" Hotohori yelled at Chorie as he stood up. "Yeah, we thought someone was hurting you!" Yelled Tasuki as he stood up as well. "Well your royal pain and Mr. Flame! You should knock 'FIRST' besides you… Gahhh shouldn't be so stupid like that!" Yelled Chorie which made sparks fly between Tasuki, Hotohori and Chorie. "You guys…?" Nuriko tried to say but then was told to 'Shut up!' by all three of them. "So, Miss. Priestess? You think you're all that but can you handle two guys?" Hotohori said with an evil grin which made her tense up a little. "Yes I can! I've beat Tasuki up before and I can certainly beat the crap out of you!" She yelled as she got into a fighting stance. "Oh really I'd like to see that!" Tasuki yelled and Hotohori gave a quick nod as Nuriko sat in horror in what was happening. "Ok then let's take this outside-…?" She stopped when she heard a voice behind her. "Chorie, stop this now! You mustn't harm the priestess!" Chichiri yelled quite loudly as the turned to look at him. "Gosh there is always fighting! Just stop it!" He yelled again as they just looked at him.

Chorie, Tasuki, Hotohori and Nuriko were surprised by the sudden demand and so they stopped. "Oh thank-goodness you stopped them Chichiri…" Said Nuriko as he gave a sigh of relief. "Fine…" Said Tasuki and Hotohori as Chorie stood up straight and blushed as she nodded in agreement. "Good… now come we must find the others; I mean the rest of the Suzaku seven." Chichiri said as his angry quickly face turned into a smile. "Yeah I guess you're right…" Said Tasuki nodding with an understanding face.

"Wait what? NOW!" Chorie yelled while holding her hands on either side of her face as she crouched down looking at the floor with a depression cloud over her head. "…really?" They all said as they watched her act out. "I don't know what to do now… What am I going to do?" Chorie mumbled to herself as the other looked at her like she was pathetic. "Come on the horses are ready… they're out front. Let's go…" Said Hotohori who glared at Chorie for a moment and then turned and walked down the hall rounding the corner and going out of sight. "Rudeness…" Chorie said as she stood up straight and walked over to Nuriko and helped her up. "OK! Let's go you guys!" Tasuki shouted and walked off to follow Hotohori outside and Chorie nodded with a giggle. Chichiri looked at her and Nuriko who were standing next to each other and smiling at each other. "I'm going to catch up to them, ok Chorie?" Nuriko said as she looked over at Chichiri and winked quickly and ran off down the hall around the corner out of sight.

Chichiri walked over to Chorie and leaned close to her face. "Chorie… I've been thinking… if you were to get pregnant…That would be cool…" He whispered to her then stood back up straight as he smiled at the shocked girl in front of him. "Chichiri…." She struggled to say because of the sudden shock and because it felt like there was a frog in her throat. She blushed like mad as he grabbed her by the hand and they walked down the hall to go outside.

(End of Chapter 10)


	13. Chapter 11

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 11: The Father Of A God)

Once they all got outside the horses were standing right there waiting for them. "Hey you two love birds come one hurry get settled! Your luggage packs are already here, so hurry!" Yelled Nuriko as Chichiri and Chorie walked out of the palace onto the palace grounds. "Let's go Chorie." Said Chichiri looking back at Chorie who was still embarrassed by his words back there, she was still all red. Chichiri smiled and tugged her to follow him. _Man… I actually might get pregnant I never thought about it at the time… this is scary… _She thought as she followed him down the large steps into the courtyard where the others were waiting with the horses.

"Hey Chichiri! There are not enough horses! Guess you got to share with Chorie!" Said Tasuki with a snicker as he got on his horse. "Hotohori, did you forget Chorie was coming?" Asked Nuriko turning to Hotohori waiting for an answer. "Oops…" Hotohori said as he got on his horse and Nuriko just glared at him with an angry look as He hopped on his horse as well. "Share? Wait what do they mean Chichiri-?" She turned to look at him but he wasn't there, he was already on his horse and looking at Chorie with an annoyed look. "Come on Chorie we haven't got all day!" He shouted to her as he tried to settle his horse down. "Oh… ok." She said as she walked over to Chichiri who was holding his hand out to her. Chorie grabbed his hand and hopped on sitting in front of him. Chorie blushed a little and then looked up at him. Oddly enough he wasn't wearing his mask anymore. "Kay! LET'S GO YOU GUYS!" She yelled as she took the rains from Chichiri's grasp and kicked her feet which made the horse start running fast. "Whoa!" Yelped Chichiri as the others just watched for a moment a little annoyed. "I'm going to catch you Chorie!" Yelled Tasuki as he gripped his rains tighter and kicked his horse making it run after her and Chichiri catching up quickly. "Come on Hotohori! LET'S GO!" Yelled Nuriko with a happy smile at she kicked her hose a little too hard which made it run super fast making it catch up quickly to Tasuki and them. Hotohori just shrugged and galloped after them.

"Chorie slow down! Remember we need to wait for the others because I don't have any powers!" Chichiri yelped as he almost fell of the horse, so he grabbed her around the waist tightly which made her blush. "Wait up you two!" Yelled Nuriko and Tasuki at the same time while they were catching up on their horses. "I said, wait Chorie!" Yelled Chichiri as he took the rains and stopped the horse letting the others pass them up a bit before they stopped and backed up. "Hey Chichiri?" Chorie whispered quietly to Chichiri who was right behind her. "Yeah?" He asked as Nuriko and Tasuki trotted up beside them. "Did you mean what you said back there?" Chorie asked in a quiet whispered and Chichiri blushed with a slight nod of his head. "Hey you two before we go any further there is a stream up ahead." Said Tasuki as he got next to their horse.

"Yeah don't you think we should wash off first?" Asked Nuriko as Hotohori came up behind them with his horse. "Yeah… I guess you're right Tasuki." Said Chorie as she hopped off the horse and walked over to Nuriko's horse and patted its side and looked up at Nuriko. "I'll need a body guard though… Nuriko will you be able to do it?" Chorie asked as she looked over Chichiri. "Chichiri can't do it… he lost his powers. So I'm depending on you." Chorie exclaimed as she looked back at Nuriko who hopped down on the other side of the horse. "Tasuki, Hotohori and Chichiri. I'll need you to guard the stream from a few yards away, and no peeking!" Chorie demanded and they all nodded. "I'll guard the south!" Yelled Tasuki as hopped off his horse and raised his hand, Chorie nodded. "I'll be a look out then because I know I can still teleport…" Said Chichiri while hopping off his horse and walking over to Chorie and Nuriko. "Fine, then I'll get the rest of the perimeter." Hotohori said with annoyed face as he got off his horse and walked over to the woods entrance.

"Ok then, let's go!" Yelled Hotohori as he started off into the woods. "Ok, I'm going to go get in place too…" Chichiri said softly as he threw hit big cone-hat on the ground and jumped in it and dispread. Chorie picked up the cone hat and looked inside and saw nothing so she examined every angle of the hat. "Where did he-…?" She stopped as she felt a hand set on her shoulder. It was Nuriko who gave a little giggle and then took his hand off and walked to the woods entrance. "Chorie hurry up!" He yelled as he turned to see if she was coming. "OK! Oh hey, can I have a piggy-back ride?" She asked and Nuriko nodded in agreement to her request, so Chorie hopped on Nuriko's back and wrapped her arms around Nuriko's neck tightly. Nuriko who was holding her up walked into the dark woods.

When Nuriko and Chorie finally got to the stream Chorie hopped of and ran over to it. "Be careful ok?" Nuriko yelled and nodded then started taking off her clothes. "Hey don't lose them this time! Ok? Because I had to get the other ones in the woods!" Nuriko yelled as he watched her take off her panties, bra and the ribbons in her hair and hop into the water. "Oh! IT'S COLD!" she shrieked as she wrapped her arms around herself and went underwater. When she finally came out of the water she heard Chichiri yell from far away. "Nuriko, Tasuki and Hotohori! Protect the priestess! There are robbers in the woods!" Chorie turned to look around and there was no one there to guard her because Nuriko left to go aid Hotohori who was already fighting. "REALLY! Really NURIKO!" She yelled as she got out to get her clothes that where sitting on a rock that was a few feet away on the ground. She ran over and got her bra and panties on when something grabbed her from behind. They were hands! There was one hand wrapped around her upper arms and another over her mouth.

"Ha-ha! So little girl, are you all alone?" Asked a man's voice behind her as she struggled to break free. She bit his hands and screamed 'HELP!' at the top of her lungs before she got thrown to the ground by the strange man. "Gahhh you little BITCH! You're going to pay…huh?" He stopped because he got hit with a rock from behind. As the man fell to the ground she saw Hotohori standing behind him a few yards away. "Are you ok priestess?" Hotohori said running over to the half naked girl. "Yeah I'm ok now. But where is Nuriko?" Chorie asked as she rubbed her head. "He's back there fighting some of the robbers. Here take this…" He said as he took off his gown. Underneath his royal gown was knight's armor with a long sword attached to the left side of his hip in a holder. He then threw her the gown and helped her up. She put on his kings gown and picked up her skirt. She slid it on under the gown and then took her shirt and pulled it into the gown and put it on. "Come on we must help the others!" Chorie yelled as she threw off the gown and put on her shoes as well as fixed her hair. "Let's go!" Yelled Hotohori who ran into the dark forest and Chorie followed after.

When they finally arrived where Chichiri, Nuriko and Tasuki where there was a huge fight going on between a lot of bandits and the three men. Hotohori ran into the fight and Tasuki jumped in front of Chorie blocking an arrow that was shot at her with his body. "Tasuki!" Chorie yelled as she tried to approach him, but he stopped her. "No! Go hide in a tree or something Chorie! NOW!" Tasuki yelled as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and drew his weapon that looked like an ordinary fan. "Tasuki look out!" yelled Nuriko as he blocked a punch from the left as bandit tried to it at direct Tasuki. "Nuriko move!" Tasuki yelled and Nuriko moved quickly as a burst of flames hit the bandits to his left. Chorie was in total shock and she couldn't feel her leg. She couldn't move at all as terror filled her body. Another arrow came from the right directed at Chorie who couldn't move. Suddenly she was teleported into a tree above the battle ground below her.

She could see everyone fighting for her. Hotohori was slashing people with his sword and Tasuki was burning people to a crisp as Nuriko was throwing people around. Chorie looked around to see how she got up in the tree when she spotted Chichiri. "The war is going to start soon priestess… This if the first sign." Chichiri mumbled to himself as he held his right shoulder and looked down at the fighting beneath him. "Oh my god you're hurt too!" Chorie shrieked as looked at him with a worried face. "It's ok. I did it for you, just like the others are." Chichiri said as he looked over at her for a moment then back at the fighting. "Why? Why all this just to save me?" She said as tears ran down her face as she looked back at all the fighting below her. Chichiri looked at her with a dead serious face. "Because if you die… our world ends." He said which shocked her a bit. "I'll be back, ok?" Chichiri said as he jumped down onto a bandit back making him face plant into the ground. "You guys…" Chorie mumbled as she started crying lightly. Her tears turned into a stream of tears that felt unstoppable to stop. "STOP!" Chorie screamed loudly which made everyone look up at her. "Chorie…" Nuriko said quietly as the other including the bandits looked up at her quietly. "I WANT THIS ALL TO STOP!" She yelled as she stood up on the branch as a light behind her tuned a glowing red. "It's happening…" Chichiri said quietly as he looked over his shoulder at her.

Suddenly there was a big flash and a young man about her age stood next to her. He was wearing a white shirt and black slacks. He had black hair and the 'Oger' symbol on his forehead. "Chorie you can settle down now…" Side the man's voice that came from next to her. The red light from behind her went away as she fell but was caught by the man before she could hit the ground. "Tamahome…" Nuriko said and Tasuki said a second after as they looked in shock. Chichiri and Hotohori watched as the man looked at the girl in his arms.

The bandits were totally freaked out by this and retreated from the area. "Chorie… wake up." Said the man who held her as the others watched in shocked. "…Who? Who are you?" She mumbled with a sleepy voice as she looked up at the man. Everyone one walked over to the man who held their priestess in his arms like a princess. "…Dad? Is that you?" She said as she looked at the young man who was holding her. "Yes Chorie… it's me." Said the man as he gave her a sweet smile then looked at the others with a smile. "Hello you guys, long time no see." Said the young man known as her dad. "Are you really my father? You look so young" She asked as she looked up at his face. "Yes… I am." He said as he looked at her again with a smile. "Why do you look so young again Tamahome?" Asked Tasuki still in shock from who he was seeing before him. The others just looked at him with amazement in their eyes. "Because the book started over… and if it didn't then Nuriko, Chiriko and Mitsukake wouldn't be here. Also Chichiri, Hotohori and Tasuki would've been older. Well that's my guess anyway…" He said with a slight laugh as the other looked over at Nuriko. Nuriko was clueless and didn't know what to think as well as the others. "Wait are you saying I died before?" Nuriko asked with a scared voice. "Hey umm can you put me down now dad?" Chorie said as she looked up at him while blushing a little. "Oh yeah! Sorry about that Chorie." She said as he put her down on her feet. Chorie was oddly enough not convinced at all about him being her father, when 'really' he was.

"Well, well who do we have here? So Tamahome how've you been?" Hotohori asked with a smile which made everyone forget about the fact that Nuriko, Chiriko and Mitsukake had died once before. "I've been good just wondering how I got back here." Said Tamahome with a friendly smile which made Nuriko blush a little as she stood next to Chichiri. But Chichiri was getting worried and decided to go get the horses and bring them back to where they were. "Hey Chichiri where are you going?" Asked Tamahome with a confused face. "I'm going to go get the horses." He said with a smile which made Chorie suspects something. "I'll go with him, ok? Be back soon!" She yelled as she followed him into the forest. The others watched in confusion. Once they were a cretin distance away she heard them talking about something as their voices faded out of hearing range.

(End of Chapter 11)


	14. Chapter 12 part 1

(Chapter 12: The Journey part 1)

She still was trying to catch up to Chichiri as they were heading for the horses. "Hey! Chichiri! Hey, wait for me!" Yelled Chorie who ran to catch up to Chichiri who was walking fast. When they were about halfway there he stopped and turned around to look at her with an angry face and his fists in tight balls. Chorie Finally caught up and looked at him with a smile which made him angrier. "Chichiri what's wrong? Why'd you leave us back there?" Chorie asked as was about to grab his hand when he gave her an angry look which made her freeze. "Don't even touch me! This isn't good!" He yelled at her which mad her pull her hands back to her chest. "Why? Why are you acting like this?" She stuttered as her eye's started tearing up. "Chorie do you realize the situation we're in!" He asked her angrily as he grabbed her by the upper arms and shook her a little.

She made a noise like it hurt as she shut her eyes tight and turned her head away. "…Sorry Chorie…" Chichiri said softly and let go of her arms and looked away as his hands were at his sides tightening into fists. "Chichiri… What's wrong?" Chorie asked with a concerned voice she said as she grabbed his hands with hers and looked up at him with a worried face. "Chorie… If your father, I mean Tamahome knew what happened between us he'd kill me." Chichiri explained as he turned his head to look back at her. "You really think I care?" Chorie yelled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

He's one eye widened in shock from her words and he looked down at the crying girl who was holding him with her arms around his waist. "Chorie… You really love me that much?" Chichiri asked quietly and she nodded as she buried her face into his shirt. "Chorie, I'm sorry… I won't deny it anymore ok?" Chichiri said as he leaned over a bit as he wrapped his arms around the crying girl who held him. "Chorie, I'm sorry… please forgive me?" Chichiri said lightly as he hugged her tighter, but she pulled away and looked at him with an angry face which surprised him. "Not until you forgive yourself Chichiri! Then I'll forgive you!" She yelled at him but she couldn't stay angry at him forever and so she smiled with a little giggle. "Umm ok… I forgave myself…" Chichiri stammered with a giggle at the end as his angry face slowly turned into a smile. "Chorie thank-…!" He was stopped by the sudden kiss that she gave him. She pulled away and walked past him giggling. He turned to look at her with a confused face. "Why did you do that?" Chichiri asked as he itched the back of his head. "Because… I forgave you." Chorie said with a sweet smile then waved him to follow. So he did, but he was still very confused by that young girl who had kissed him. "Hurry up Chichiri! You're slow old man!" Chorie yelled with a giggle which made Chichiri annoyed. "Hey not cool you know!" He yelled as he walked slowly behind Chorie who was running ahead.

When they finally arrived to where their horses were, they were gone, all of them. Chichiri put his palm on his face and slid it down his face with an annoyed expression on his face. Chorie stood there looking around for the horses with her hand over her eyes like she would be shading shading the sun from her face, except there was no sun anymore it was night time. "Chichiri… I think those bandits took our horses…" Chorie said as she put her hand down to her side and walked over to Chichiri who was already really annoyed with her. "I think I know that… Chorie…" Chichiri mumbled under his breath as he took her by the hand and walked back to find the others. "Chichiri? Where are we going?" She said with a puzzled face which made him angrier. "We're going to get your dad and the others." He said softly trying not to get mad again. "Chichiri?" Chorie asked while they were heading through the woods. He stopped and looked back at her with a smile still trying not to get mad. "Will you do me a favor?" She asked with a smile as she looked him in the eye and he nodded slowly. "Will you kiss me?" Chorie said as she looked down at the ground blushing. Chichiri was totally confused now but he nodded again.

Meanwhile the others were heading back when they stopped to see Chichiri and Chorie talking. Nuriko stopped them and shushed them as she pointed to Chichiri and Chorie who were about to kiss. Tamahome was surprised but the others weren't as 'Surprised' by this because they knew the secret. "What are they doing?" Asked Tamahome but before he could say anymore Nuriko covered his mouth and restrained him so he could only see, not talk. Tasuki and Hotohori were amused by seeing Chichiri kiss a girl because it's been so long since he has kissed one. Tamahome struggled to get free and stop them from kissing but Nuriko wouldn't let him. _What the 'Fuck' does he think he's doing to my daughter? _Tamahome thought as he watched helplessly as they were about to kiss.

Chichiri leaned down close to her and their lips touched which made Tamahome angry but then he saw how much Chorie enjoyed it and remembered the times where Miaka and he kissed like that. Tamahome also realized that Chichiri was finally in love and so was his daughter, so he stopped struggling and just watched. Chorie wrapped her arms around his neck and Chichiri wrapped his arms around her back while sliding them up and down her back. He bit her upper lip and she opened her mouth letting him in as their tongues slid into each other's mouth. She started making those same little noises again and he noticed so he stopped and looked at her with a serious face. "I'm not doing it again Chorie… not here either. Besides you should explain this to your dad over there that is standing in the bushes." said Chichiri who was looking at the bushes "Huh?" Chorie said as she looked over at the bushes and saw her father walk out of them with a serious face.

She took her hands of Chichiri and backed away a few steps as she looked at her father. "Chorie, can you explain this to me? I mean explain what just happened." He said as he walked towards Chichiri and Chorie, the others just watched waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Chichiri… Chichiri and I are in love!" She cried as she held her hands together up to her chest. There was nothing but silence for a few moments as Chichiri stared at her with a sad face. Nuriko, Tasuki and Hotohori were watching in amazement while they hid behind the bush. "I know Chorie, I saw… I'm not mad Chorie so don't worry…" Tamahome said while he looked over at Chichiri and smiled then looked back at her. Chichiri was a little shocked as he watched Tamahome talk to Chorie like a mature father. "I'm glad you're happy but don't ever leave the one you love…" Tamahome said with a sad face and Chichiri understood why. "Umm, ok…" Chorie mumbled to herself.

"Come on let's go get our horses and leave." Nuriko said as he popped out of the bushes behind them. "Nuriko, you idiot you blew our cover!" Yelled Tasuki with a growl as he popped out of the bushes too. Hotohori on the other hand stood up slowly with a straight face as he stepped out into the open. "You guess all saw that?" Chorie asked with a blushing face which made her look so innocent. "Yup!" Nuriko said with a smile. "Yeah…" Tasuki said softly with a sad tone yet an annoyed face. "Yes, yes we saw it quite clearly." Hotohori with a quick glance at Chichiri and Tamahome then back to Chorie who was heating up turning bright pink. "Oh yeah, we don't have horses…" Chichiri said softly turning to the others. "WHAT!" They all screamed except Chichiri and Chorie who stood in complete silence.

(End of Chapter 12 part 1)


	15. Chapter 12 part 2

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 12: The Journey part 2)

(Adult content!)

"What do you mean they're gone Chichiri?" Yelled Hotohori as he put one hand on his forehead and the other on his waist. "Like he just said 'They're gone' no horses." Said Chorie who looked over at Hotohori with a mischievous grin which made him rather suspicious of her. "Well I guess we'll have to walk…" Said Tasuki who was wiping thee leafs of his clothes. "Yeah guess so… WAIT! OUR LUGGAGE!" Yelled Nuriko as he put his hands on his checks and looked at everyone in terror. "Oh my god my KIMONO!" Yelled Chorie as the other looked at her with an annoyed face because that wasn't the most 'important' thing in life. "Tamahome we should chase them down and get our luggage…" Said Hotohori as he looked over at Tamahome who was staring at Chorie, but he looked up to acknowledge Hotohori who was speaking to him. "Tasuki and Nuriko will stay with me and the priestess to protect her." Chichiri said with a serious face as Tamahome and Hotohori nodded in agreement. "Come Taka! We must get our horses back as well as the luggage!" Yelled Hotohori as he ran through the thick brush past Chichiri, Chorie, Tasuki and Nuriko who stood there looking at running out of view.

Suddenly there was a big yawn and everyone looked at Chorie who was falling asleep. "Are you really that tired?" Asked Tasuki with an amused face as he folded his arms and looked at her. "It's too early to fall asleep Chorie…" Said Nuriko as she patted Chorie's shoulder trying to keep her awake. "We actually should get some sleep…" Chichiri said as he picked her up like a princess and gave them a look the meant 'Follow me' over here and so they did. "I'm tired…Where are we all sleeping?" She asked as her eyes shut and she was half awake and half asleep. Her hands where folded over her stomach and her head was against her chest. "Hey maybe you two should sleep in the tree…" Nuriko suggested with a smile which confused Chichiri a bit. "I mean so if there were another attack you can have easy access to her… I mean to teleport her away from the area." Nuriko added as she sat next to the biggest tree she could find.

"Tasuki… do you think you can weave together some wood to make a bed?" Nuriko asked as she looked at him with a smile. "Me? You've got to be joking, right? Why don't you do it you're supper man." Tasuki said in defense to Nuriko's request. "You've got a point there… ok I'll do it." Nuriko said with a complaining voice while Chichiri who was standing there as his arms got weaker from Chorie's heavy body. "Tasuki, can I trust you?" Chichiri said softly which made Tasuki look as him puzzled. He hadn't the slightest clue of what was going on but he nodded anyway. "Here hold Chorie while me and Nuriko make a bed in the tree." Chichiri said handing the sleeping girl to Tasuki who blushed a little and took her. Tasuki sat down on his butt criss-cross and held her in his lap. Her bottom was in his lap as he held her up by the shoulder making her head fall back. His other hand was under her legs and holding them in the air just a bit. Chichiri watched him carefully as he grabbed Nuriko and left to get the pieces of wood and some vines.

Once they left the two alone Tasuki had the fight the urge to kiss her and many other things a seventeen year old would do to a girl his age. Chorie lifted her head up and leaned it onto his chest for support and Tasuki's heart started racing. It went 'Thump thump!" Every time she moved or made a noise in her sleep. "Chorie…" He said as he looked at her, she was snuggled up to him her hands were now next to her head that was on his chest. "Chorie… wake up." Tasuki said trying not to do anything stupid. "Tasuki…" She mumbled in her sleep which surprised him making his heart skip a beat. _Is '_she' _dreaming about me? _Tasuki thought as he shook her a little trying to wake her up. "Chorie. Wake up… please?" Tasuki said with a blushing face. When he heard _her_ say something again. "Tasuki, no don't…" Chorie mumbled in her sleep which made Tasuki start thinking dirty. "Are you dreaming about me Chorie?" Tasuki asked quietly when he heard her say something else. "Tasuki don't… no more pudding…" She said as she started drooling from the corner of her mouth with a smile. Tasuki got annoyed by this; he'd thought she was dreaming about him when she was. But she was dreaming about him feeding her pudding. Oh how embarrassed he felt with himself.

"Ok! We're back Tasuki!" Yelled Nuriko who was holding a bunch of wood and vines as well as some branches covered in leafs. Chichiri followed and looked over to see that Tasuki kept his word. "Thank you for watching her Tasuki…" Chichiri said softly with a smile as He took Chorie from Tasuki who was still blushing a little but not enough that they would notice. "Ok Nuriko get it ready!" Chichiri hollered as he sat next to Tasuki who was looking down at the ground between his legs. "Tasuki…" Chorie mumbled which made Chichiri look at her with a confused face. "Don't worry she's dreaming about pudding Chichiri."Tasuki said with a slight laugh that sounded depressing. "Oh… ok. I got worried there for a moment." Chichiri said with a sigh as Chorie yelled in her sleep. "Tasuki I said NO!" Chorie cried out loudly which made Chichiri and Tasuki both look at her with a weird face. "Are you sure she's dreaming about pudding?" Chichiri asked and Tasuki shrugged. "She was before you got here. She said something like 'Tasuki no more, no more pudding.' So I thought she was dreaming of pudding…" Tasuki exclaimed with a confused look.

Chichiri was right about to say something when Nuriko hollered to them. "Hey! The bed is already in the tree! I even checked it for you two!" Nuriko said with a laugh as he jumped down from the tree and walked over the Tasuki and Chichiri who was holding Chorie in his arms. Chichiri nodded and walked over to the tree and jumped up the branches up to the little tree bed/cot. "We'll sleep down here ok?" Nuriko yelled as she grabbed Tasuki and pulled him underneath the tree and sat down. Chichiri laid her down on the tree bed/cot and lay right beside her. "I love you Chorie… Goodnight." Chichiri whispered to her as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile Tamahome and Hotohori were approaching the bandits hide out when they spotted the horses over near a little shack. "Come on Hotohori… let's get the horses and go. Luckily the luggage is still settled on the horses. Let's go…" Tamahome whispered to Hotohori who was right next to him in the bushes. "Wait Tamahome… it might be a trap… it's too quiet here." Whispered Hotohori who stopped Tamahome from getting up. But as he stopped him there was a crack which alerted one of the bandits. "Hey boss! Someone's here!" One the bandits yelled to the people inside and a big fat man came out with tons of henchmen. "Uh oh… see what you did?" Hotohori said with a frustrated voice. Tamahome just gave a dumb smile and ran off. Hotohori looked puzzled then looked back to see bandits running towards him and so he ran off as well to catch Tamahome.

Running through the woods Hotohori finally caught up to Tamahome who was running at full speed through the brush. "Why aren't you fighting?" Hotohori yelled as he dogged a rock swerving around it and running back to Tamahome's side. Tamahome looked at him with a goofy grin and shrugged. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" yelled Hotohori as he bopped Tamahome over the back of the head. "I don't remember how!" Tamahome yelled as he ran faster. Hotohori ran faster as well and looked back to see no one running after. When they finally stopped to take a breather Hotohori looked at Tamahome who had a sad face and was looking at the ground. Tamahome was serious and that was scary to Hotohori. "You really forgot Tamahome?" Asked Hotohori who stood up straight and looked at him with a worried face. Tamahome just nodded and stood up straight looking straight ahead.

Meanwhile back with the others Chorie was wide awake and had to go pee. "Chichiri…?" She said as she rolled over to face him. He was asleep like a baby, not a care in the world. _Aww he's so cute! I shouldn't wake him…_ Chorie thought as she jumped down the branches to get to the bottom. But just her luck, her foot slipped off of one and she hit the ground with a _thud _that woke up Tasuki who was sleeping near the trunk of the tree. He peeked around and saw Chorie wondered off into the woods and so he followed.

"Man I gotta 'pee' so freaking bad… where is a bush?" Chorie said to herself as she stood in place doing the potty dance. Tasuki meanwhile was up in the tree watching her and hadn't a clue what she was doing. "Ah-ha! Bingo!" She shouted as she found a tall bush and went behind it. Tasuki jumped to the other three to get a closer look and see what she was doing. He blushed when she started pulling down her skirt. "Whoa… at least I can look right?" he said to himself quietly as she looked around and then started sliding down her underwear. "Oh my god… my eyes are no longer virgin." Tasuki whispered to himself. As he saw her throw her skirt and panties off to the side and squat down and start peeing. "Ahhh..." She sighed with relief as she stood back up and reached for her skirt and panties. But when Tasuki tried to stand up he slipped and fell out of tree to the ground and alarmed Chorie. She was about to shriek when she got pushed to the ground and her mouth got covered. "Stay quiet, please…?" Tasuki stopped to see her eyes shut and she was blushing hard. Her legs started moving around and so he looked down to see he had an erection and it was touching her in the crotch area. _Oh my god… is she enjoying it? _He heard a noise come from her covered mouth and it sounded like a little noise of enjoyment.

"Chorie… stop moving your legs their touching my dick…" Tasuki said as his air was getting stuck in his throat. He'd had a history of wanting to do stuff to women but he wasn't going to do that anymore, well try anyway… She really wanted it out of that area, but she liked the feeling. She was going nuts now she couldn't take it, neither could he. He released his hand off her mouth and pinned her arms down, but was shocked to hear a little moan slip from her lips. "Tasuki…no…" She struggled to say because she was enjoying herself, she didn't want it to stop. He looked at her struggle which made his erection bigger which was great for her but not for him. "I, I love you!" He shouted and then kissed her on the lips forcefully sliding his tongue in her mouth and moving it around. Now he could feel she was getting really wet so he took his one hand and pinned hers down with one and with the other slid it down her body. Her whole sensation turned into him. Her every breath was him her every movement was him. HER 'every' heartbeat was him, oh how she loved it.

He slid his hand all the down until he reached her forbidden spot. Tears started to fill her eyes as he entered two fingers into her and stared moving them around with force. She arched her back and escaped the kiss for a moment, just enough time to yell help but she didn't. She knew if she did everyone would hate him. "Ah' Stop!" She moaned loudly. He looked at her puzzled as he pulled his fingers out of her. "Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" He asked with a smirk when he realized she was crying. "I am… but I promised Chichiri I wouldn't do this. So please Tasuki stop… I really don't want everyone to hate you." Chorie said with a frown on her miserable face which made Tasuki feel horrible.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Chorie… please forgive me?" Tasuki said as he grabbed her underwear, skirt and threw it at her. "Hurry and put them on…" He said with a sad face of rejection. But was surprised by a kiss on the forehead. "Why?" He asked as he looked up at her while she was getting dressed. "I do like you Tasuki… but as a brother… so please respect and protect me… ok?" She said as she slid her skirt on and smiled at him. He smiled and nodded at her request and so they headed back to camp.

Tasuki helped her up to the tree bed/cot. Then he went to sleep leaving her up there with Chichiri who was still asleep. "Chichiri wake up hurry…" She said as she shook him violently which woke him up quickly. "What is it?" He whispered looking over at Chorie who was blushing with a big smile. "Come with me quickly…" Chorie said leading him down the tree. "Where are you taking me?" Chichiri asked as they ran through the woods and brush. Which led them to a large looking tree and Chichiri was confused. "Wha-…?" Chichiri tried to say when Chorie threw him against the tree. "Ouch Chorie…?" He looked around to see where she went but she wasn't there. He suddenly felt a warm sensation in his groin area and looked down to see Chorie licking his manhood uncontrollably. "Ah'… Chorie what are you doing?" He struggled to say as he choked on his words.

She didn't answer and he looked at the back of her head moving back and forth while making slurping noises. "Ah' stop… not here…" He said as her put his hands on the back of her head making her choke a little and swallow deeper. She took big breaths of air in through her nose and looked up at him every once in awhile. When finally she pulled herself off to look at the flushed man before her. "Chichiri do me the honors of being mine tonight. Please?" She asked sweetly and he didn't answer because he felt he was in heaven. Finally he nodded and laid her down on the grass and started to begin making love again.

He took his top off first and looked at her in the eyes which weren't normal at all. She was fully turned on and she couldn't stop herself from staring at his peins that was right in front of her. "Do me quick…" She said quietly and he nodded. She sat up and surprised him by pushing him down to the grass. She slipped off her skirt and underneath was soaking wet for some reason. He stared in amazement for a moment until she took off her panties and sat on top of his manhood making it slide all the way in. She moaned loudly and he gave a little grunt of satisfaction. "AH' it hurts… But it feels so good…" She whimpered as she started moving her hips back, forth and round in circles. He moaned with a low voice and she leaned forward a bit to make it reach some places that it hadn't before.

"Ah Chorie!" He shouted as he sat up and grabbing her around the waist. She shut her eyes from the pain and dug her nails into his back making him whimper a bit. But then he kissed her and she wasn't acting like she like it… She was acting like she loved it and she wanted more, more and more! He pulled away and looked at her for a moment. "Get up… turn around and get on your hands and knees." He demanded and she did as told. "Hurry I can't hold it…" She said as she undid her hair-tie letting her hair fall to her back. "But before she could put is down she was shoved to the ground he butt was in the air but her arms and face were and face were on the ground in the dirt. Chichiri got to his knees and stuck himself in her and her eyes started tearing up. She started crying from the fast motion and how much that position sucked him into her. He leaned forward a bit grabbing her waist tight and shoving himself all the way inside her which made her cry loudly as he spilt his semen into her in a large amount. "Are you satisfied priestess?" He said as he started breathing faster and she said nothing except made a whimpering noise. Chichiri smiled and then looked at her face and her eyes were half open half shut like she was in a trance looking off to her left.

"So are you?" Chichiri asked again eagerly awaiting a yes, but that didn't come. Instead of a _yes _there was a shocking no. "Huh…?" Chichiri said in amazement as his jaw dropped. "No… don't stop…" She said as she started crying all out. Chichiri took himself out of her and hoisted her onto his lap cradling her. "What happened to you Chorie?" Chichiri asked with a worried face as he watched her cry while choking on tears and her eyes got all puffy. "I can't say…" Chorie replied with a scared look in her eye that Chichiri knew much too well. "Was it Tasuki?" He asked and the crying suddenly stopped and it turned into dead silence.

"Chichiri…he didn't hurt me… he scared me though." Chorie exclaimed as she looked up into his angry eyes. But what he was expecting to hear didn't come; it was something totally different from what he was expecting. "Chichiri? Do you really want a kid?" She said with the softest voice which was almost a stutter. Chichiri looked down at her shocked with a priceless expression. "Huh? Wait what?" Chichiri stuttered as he looked at her in surprise. "Never mind-…!" She was stopped by his sudden kiss that was weaved into salty tears. He pulled away leaving her breathless and he nodded.

(End of Chapter 12 part 2)


	16. Chapter 12 part 3

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 12: The Journey part 3)

(Adult content!)

Meanwhile Tamahome and Hotohori were walking back when Tama heard a noise. "Hold on I'll be right back ok?" Tamahome said as he wandered off to find the noise and Hotohori just walked back. Tamahome finally found what he was looking for and it wasn't what he'd expected. _Oh my god...is this what I'm really seeing? _Tamahome thought as he saw his child having sex with a monk. Tamahome was speechless by seeing his daughter and Chichiri naked in each other's arms. "Chorie, um… someone's watching…" Chichiri said while blushing lightly as he grabbed his shirt and covered her. But his shirt only covered her upper half and her forbidden spots. "Who Chichiri?" She asked when she saw someone coming out of the bushed behind them. She wrapped her one arm around him and pointed with the other at the angry person in the bushes. "Chichiri! It's my Papa! Hide… please… He'll hurt you…" Chorie said as she shook Chichiri a bit and Chichiri shook his head no.

Chichiri took his robe and covered himself as he set Chorie on the grass beside him. Finally there was a fat _**Thud**_ and Chichiri hit the ground and Tamahome was next to them. He gave a left swing to Chichiri's face and Chichiri fell to the ground. "Daddy! Stop please!" Chorie yelled at the top of her lungs as she got up and tugged on Tamahome's shirt. "No! He's crossed the line!" Tamahome yelled at Chorie who was crying. He stopped and thought about it for a moment and didn't realize that it was her fault. "Dad it wasn't him! I did it! STOP please!" Chorie yelled again waking up Tasuki, Nuriko and alerting Hotohori. "I'm sorry I forced him! Please don't hurt him!" Chorie yelled as she jumped in front of Tamahome who was about to throw another punch but stopped before he hit her. But it instead of hitting her with a fist he slapped her across the face. "Don't ever do that again!" Tamahome yelled as she fell to her butt. Chichiri stared at Tamahome with a stunned face. _Chorie… why? _He asked himself as he stared at Tamahome who was yelling at his daughter.

"Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Tamahome yelled about to hit her as he raised his hand above her head and she stared in terror. "Don't… Tamahome…" He heard and stopped, his hand wouldn't move. "Do not hit her… I won't let you." Said a familiar voice from behind Tamahome and his hand was finally released. "Tasuki…" Said Chichiri with a surprised face that turned quickly into an angry glare. Nuriko and Hotohori were standing behind him folding their arms. Tamahome turned around and looked at the tree men with surprise. "Well you two did it again didn't you?" Nuriko said with a smirk on his face and that surprised Tamahome. Tasuki looked at the half naked priestess and looked away quickly. "Put something on priestess… you too Chichiri." Tasuki said quietly as the two scampered off to get their clothes. Hotohori glared at Tamahome who was shocked by the words _again _that came from Nuriko's mouth. "Were you really going to hit you daughter, yet alone the priestess of Suzaku?" Hotohori asked with an angry look. "Well-…" Tamahome was interrupted by Nuriko's smart comment. "He hit one before…" Nuriko snorted with a smirk that made Tasuki angry as well as Tamahome. "I didn't mean to I was just overwhelmed with anger. Sorry…" Tamahome said as he lowered his head in disappointment. "Don't say sorry to us…" Nuriko said softly as he looked at Tamahome with a quick glare that turned into a surprising smile. "Come with us we'll tell you the story." Tasuki said and Nuriko nodded in agreement. So he did, he followed the three back to camp and was told the story on how this all came to happen.

Meanwhile in the bushes Chorie couldn't find her panties and Chichiri was a little annoyed. "You know you're the only girl who has been able to annoy me this much…" Chichiri said while he tried to find his pants. "Is that why you had sex with me?" Chorie said with a giggle as she bent over trying to find her underwear which made Chichiri blush with an annoyed face still. She turned to look over at him and he glanced away quickly. "What you've seen it before haven't you?" Chorie giggled as she shook her butt a little which was so tempting. "Stop… we're already in trouble because of that…" Chichiri said as Chorie walked over to him. Chichiri sat down with the robe still around him and Chorie sat in front of him staring into the man's eye.

"Chichiri…are you mad at me?" Chorie said crawling closer and putting her hand on his thigh and edging up to his face. "No… I just really want you… and it annoys me." He said looking away with a guilty face. "It's probably because you haven't been with someone in forever, am I right?" Chorie asked quietly as she turned around and plopped herself in his lap. "Yeah I guess… But I really don't think that's it…" Chichiri said as he looked at the back of her bare neck. "Chichiri… you know I've felt the same way for some reason. Do you think I'm turning into a slut or something" Chorie said with a concerned face and that made Chichiri laugh. She turned around and glared at him to stop the laughing, so he did. "Maybe so… but I highly doubt that Chorie." Chichiri said with a slight giggle as he pulled her close. Her glare became a sweet smile as she looked into his eye. His face looked so kind and she wanted him again which wasn't good. "Chichiri I don't think we should…" Chorie mumbled but Chichiri didn't hear and so they made love again and when they were finally done they got their clothes on and headed back to camp. "Chichiri and Chorie so you're finally back, I'm sorry…" Tamahome said with a sad face. As he looked at Chorie and Chichiri. Chichiri still looked a little sweaty from all the action.

"Oh, umm hey… I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning…" Chichiri said softly as he headed for the tree. Chorie on the other hand walked over to her father and sat in his lap. "So do you want to explain the rest of what happened to me?" Tamahome asked and the other's nodded. So the rest of the night they sat there as she explained the whole love story. She blushed at some parts and her dad got a little upset at others, but still listened. It took forever to hear all of it, but they got threw all of it.

"So you're going to make all those dictions on your own?" Hotohori asked and looked at her with a look that meant 'really?' and she nodded. Her dad was furious but he understood because that's how Miaka used to be. So he agreed and once the discussion was done. She went to bed and the others were still confused. But they all went bed too with the rest of the time they had left.

(End of Chapter 12 part 3)


	17. Chapter 12 part 4

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 12: The Journey part 4)

(Adult content!)

Tasuki couldn't sleep through the night and was awake so he went for a walk and Chichiri couldn't sleep as well so he went for a walk as well and soon enough they bumped into each other. "Hey… why are you up?" Asked Tasuki as he glanced away from Chichiri's face. "I couldn't sleep to tell you the truth…" Chichiri replied as he walked over to Tasuki who was looking guilty of something. "I know what you did Tasuki… don't look guilty…" Chichiri said as he looked at Tasuki with a sweet smile, when really all he knew was, that she got scared. "You- you do!" Tasuki said with a scared face as he backed away which made Chichiri laugh a bit. "Why are you laughing? I almost raped Chorie, how is that funny!" Tasuki shouted with his hands in fists at his side. The laughing stopped and there was silence everywhere until Chichiri spoke. "You did what?" Chichiri asked with a dumbstruck face as his tone grew very angry. "I thought you knew…" Tasuki said softly as he started backing away slowly. "She only told me that you scared her… She didn't tell me you tried to rape her." Chichiri explained as he took a long look at Tasuki who was now getting even more scared.

Chichiri shook his head and put his palm on his face. "Stop, stop, stop just come here. I won't hurt you, I'm too confused…" Chichiri said as he waved him to come closer as he sat down on the damp grass. "Umm… sure." Tasuki mumbled as he came closer and cautiously sat next to Chichiri who was speechless. "Please tell me what happened… I'm really confused right now…" Chichiri asked as he pulled his hand away from his face and looked at it for a moment before looking at Tasuki who was unsure of this. "Are you sure you want to know? It's sort of an awkward story…" Tasuki said trying not to aggravate Chichiri anymore then he already was. "Yes I'm very sure!" Chichiri shouted as he looked at the ground between his legs with an angry face that was deadly. Tasuki looked at him for a moment then looked at the grass between his legs as well. He took a big gulp and opened his mouth to explain. "Well you see… I heard a loud noise and I went to check it out. When I saw it was Chorie I decided to hide in the trees and follow her to make sure she was going to be safe. But apparently that wasn't going to happen." Tasuki started to explain with confidence in himself.

He looked up at the sky for its support and continued. "Well she went into the woods and so I followed in the trees to make sure she would be safe as I said before. But, then she went behind a bush out of my sight. So I jumped to a different tree to see what she was doing and saw something I wasn't suppose to…" Tasuki said and Chichiri looked up at him with a curious face in what he was about to hear. "What did you see?" Chichiri asked impatiently so Tasuki continued. "She was getting undressed and as a teenaged guy, I watched…" Tasuki said as he started blushing rapidly which made Chichiri a little angry but he still listened quietly. "Well you see she had to go pee and so I was starting to leave when I slipped…" Tasuki mumbled quietly and Chichiri did the palm-face action. "Well of course, you slipped… You had to slip…" Chichiri said as he shook his head with his palm on his face. He took a big sigh then stopped to listen to the rest of the story.

Tasuki was annoyed now because he didn't need the stupid comment and so again he continued in an annoyed manner. "SHE was about to scream when I knocked her to the ground and restrained her by pinning her one hand down and covered her mouth with the other. But there was a problem…" Tasuki said his tone got softer near the end of his sentence and Chichiri looked at him with an annoyed face. "What was the _problem _Tasuki?" Chichiri said with a snooty voice like he was mocking him, when really he was and Tasuki knew that. "Well, I got hard from seeing her pee…" Tasuki said softly and Chichiri did the palm-face action again. "Aww Tasuki…" Chichiri said as he slid his hand down his face and looked at him with an annoyed yet understanding face. Tasuki sat up and covered his mouth with his one hand and held himself up with the other. He started blushing wildly as he thought about what happened.

He removed his hand then looked at Chichiri with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry… I feel so guilty..." Tasuki said with a sad voice filled with a pleading hope of forgiveness. "Finish Tasuki…" Chichiri said softly as he looked up at the starry sky for comfort. Tasuki nodded as he looked straight ahead into the brush. "Well it was touching her where it shouldn't have and she was struggling to get free. But she also liked the feeling of it so she didn't scream when she had the chance. Instead she cried and waited for the right moment to stop me. I did those things to her…" Tasuki said as tears ran down his face and Chichiri looked over at him and edged him on to speak. "So I slid my fingers down her body and into her as I forced a kiss on her. When I pulled off the kiss she told me to stop. So I did and asked her why she didn't like it. She said these exact words… 'I am… but I promised Chichiri I wouldn't do this. So please Tasuki stop… I really don't want everyone to hate you…' so I stopped and let her go." Tasuki said as his tears became more violent.

Chichiri stared at Tasuki in amazement by the words he just heard. "She also said, 'I do like you Tasuki… but as a brother… so please respect and protect me… ok?' So I completely stopped and got off of her." Tasuki said as he got into the fetal position and wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face into them. "Chichiri, she really loves you… I know that now and I'm sorry I hurt her." Tasuki said while sobbing and choking on his tears. "Tasuki… I'm sorry…" Chichiri said as he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Tasuki and brought him close under his wing. "I'm sorry you go through so much…" Chichiri said softly but he was still filled with anger as he tried to comfort him. "Thank you Chichiri for act like you're my older brother…" Tasuki gave a stop to the crying as he sighed with relief and looked up at Chichiri who just gave him a sweet smile. "Tasuki… I forgive you. I was told this by someone I love very much and they said, 'I'll forgive you once you forgive yourself.' So until then I can't forgive you." Chichiri said as he looked back up at the sun that was coming over the mountains before them. Tasuki gave off a little laugh and nodded. "I forgive myself Chichiri, I forgive myself…" Tasuki said softly as he started to smile and his eyes started to swell up. "Good, then I forgive you…" Chichiri said and looked at Tasuki with a smile.

Tasuki buried his face in Chichiri's side and cried a little more until he was out of tears. Chichiri was feeling awkward but let him do it anyway. "We should go back to camp and wake up the others." Chichiri said as he patted Tasuki's shoulder. "Ok, let us go." Tasuki said with a sigh as he got off Chichiri and stood up next to him. "I'm ready to face everyone now!" Tasuki said with a freaky laugh. Chichiri was concerned but he got up and walked back with Tasuki as the sunrise shined on them.

When they finally arrived back everyone was still asleep. "Hey everyone WAKE UP!" Tasuki cupped his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs. Nuriko, Hotohori and Tamahome were rudely awakened and Chorie was scared half to death as she fell out of the tree into Chichiri's arms. "Hello princess… have a nice sleep?" Chichiri asked and Chorie nodded turning bright red. "Hey what's wrong?" Tamahome yelled and stood up quickly looking around for any danger. Nuriko and Hotohori were still half asleep. Nuriko was next to Hotohori with his head in Hotohori's lap. Hotohori was looking at Nuriko like _What the fuck? _Is he doing on me? "There isn't any danger and I'm just happy!" Shouted Tasuki and everyone except Nuriko looked at him like he was going crazy.

Nuriko finally got up and looked around at everyone who was glaring at Tasuki. "What's happening?" Nuriko asked as he took a big yawn. "That's what we'd like to know… What's going on Tasuki?" Chorie asked with a sleepy voice and she took a big yawn as well. Tasuki was just about to answer when Tamahome butted in. "Yeah! Why'd you have you have to scare the Bah-Jesus out of us?" Tamahome shouted as he sat back down taking a big sigh.

Tasuki laughed and surprised them all. "Well how about me and Chichiri make you guys breakfast?" Tasuki said with a smirk as he looked at Chichiri with an evil grin. "Hey I didn't volunteer for that you know!" Chichiri wined as he looked at Tasuki with an annoyed face. "I know! MWAHAHAH!" Tasuki said as he gave an evil laugh and they all were looking at him strange. "…Can I help too?" Chorie asked sweetly with a cute smile. They all looked at her and gave an odd look. "Umm… sure. But why?" Tasuki said as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Because… I love helping people, is there a problem with that?" Chorie asked and Chichiri gave a giggle and then they shook their heads no. "I'll help too! I'll get a fire going!" Nuriko raised his hand and shouted with a smile. "Ok, I guess I'll help too… I'll get the wood for the fire, well because I've got a sword to chop up wood." Hotohori said as he stood up and pulled out his sword and was showing it to everyone. They nodded then looked at Tamahome who was still confused and startled from earlier. "Umm I'll stay with my daughter, Chichiri and Tasuki…" Tamahome said as they all nodded. So they all went off to get the supplies and start making breakfast before they went to get the luggage and horses from the bandits.

Chichiri was fishing in the lake and Tasuki was looking for rabbits and Chorie was helping him. "Gotcha!" Chorie yelled as she jumped at a rabbit and missed, face-planting into the dirt. "Did she miss again?" Chichiri yelled to Tasuki who was getting annoyed with Chorie. "Yup!" Tasuki yelled as he walked over and helped her up to her feet. "Hey not my fault he was fast!" She shouted and Chichiri just smiled. "Chichiri you really shouldn't wear your mask! It's bad for you! It's going to turn into a habit!" She yelled to him as she tried to change the subject. "…Huh?" Tasuki and Chichiri said as they looked over at her. "Now that's is called birdwalking!" Chichiri shouted and Tasuki just nodded. Chichiri went back to fishing and Tasuki went back to hunting as Chorie just sat there in embarrassment while Tamahome just watched them.

"Chorie come here! I got a few fish I need you to take back to camp!" Chichiri hollered and so Chorie skipped over to where he was. "Whoa! That's a lot!" She said with excitement as she stared at them. "Yup… come-on let's get them back to camp." Chichiri said to her as he got up and grabbed three by the tail in each hand and started walking away. "Tasuki bring your catch and come back to camp!" Chichiri yelled as they left Tamahome and Tasuki there. Tasuki sighed and grabbed some of his catch and threw some to Tamahome who was sitting there next to it. "Take some. I can't do it by myself you know?" Tasuki said with a huge grin and Tamahome nodded as he got up and took some. They walked back to and when they finally arrived everyone was waiting for them.

Nuriko waved them over to the camp fire circle. "Why isn't it started Nuriko?" Tamahome asked as he put the catches down. "We're waiting for Tasuki to light it." Nuriko said with a huge smile as they all turned to look at Tasuki. "Ok! LETS GET THINGS STARTED!" Tasuki yelled at he pulled out his flame-fan and put it near the wood. Then there was a little 'poof' and the fire was lit. "Now me and Papa can help!" Chorie said as she got up and walked over to Tamahome with a smile. She grabbed his hand and took some of the uncooked food and fixed it up to be cooked and her father helped.

Finally the food was on the fire and everyone was talking to each other and having a goodtime. There was laughing and giggling and a lot of happiness coming from everyone except Tamahome. "Hey papa what's wrong?" Chorie asked and he got up with his hands in fists. "Nothing!" He shouted and everyone stopped to look at him. Everyone was confused except Hotohori who thought he knew what was going on. "Daddy? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Chorie asked confusedly as she got up and reached for his hand. But her hand got slapped away and everyone was puzzled and she didn't know what to do. "I'm of no use to you people if I don't know how to fight!" He shouted as he started walking away when suddenly he was stopped by Hotohori. "They deserve to know Tamahome… Tell them or I will." Hotohori said with a stern voice.

(End of Chapter 12 part 4)


	18. Chapter 12 part 5 ending

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 12: The Journey part 5 ending)

"What you mean lost your powers daddy?" Chorie asked with a curious face. "I've forgotten how to fight and summon my powers…" Tamahome said with a soft voice. "YOU WOULD!" Chorie screamed at the top of her lungs and everyone looked at her including her dad. "You would do something like that…" Chorie said softly as she looked down at the ground in disappointment. "What do you mean?" Tamahome asked with a puzzled look. "You always taught me growing up to never give up and you did just that! You're laying to yourself dad!" Chorie yelled and the others nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right…" Tamahome said as he looked at himself then over at Tasuki. "Tasuki and Nuriko come with me! We need to train!" Tamahome yelled to the two of them. They nodded in agreement and Nuriko laughed. "It's been forever since I've seen you fight someone like me." He said with a giggle as he took Tasuki by the hand and dragged him over to Tamahome. "Let's go Hotohori and Chichiri!" Chorie said as she followed the three guys up ahead. They both smiled and followed her into the woods.

They finally arrived at an area that was totally empty except some logs and grass patches and it was surrounded by tons of trees. Chichiri and Nuriko sat on the side and watched it begin. "Shell we start? You'll fight me first!" Yelled Tasuki as he stood far away on the other side of the field. "Alright then! LET'S GO!" Tamahome yelled as he ran towards Tasuki full speed and threw a left punch aiming for Tasuki's gut. But Tasuki blocked it with his fists and elbowed him in the back of the neck making him fall to the ground.

Chorie gasped and covered her eyes but was peeking a little. Tasuki gave a laugh and looked back down to see that Tamahome was no longer on the ground. A shadow covered the ground and Tasuki looked up and dodged a close punch that almost hit his face. Tasuki looked at Tamahome's amazing speed as it got faster. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Tasuki laughed as he dodged punched left and right. He wasn't even using his flame-fan at all! Finally there was a hit and it was dead on to the face. "Alright!" Chorie yelled and Chichiri smiled at her.

But he got knocked down by a blow to the from Tasuki who was angry now. "Tasuki stop-…?" Chichiri stopped Chorie holding her back and smiled. So she sat there and watched her father lay there on the ground. Suddenly there was a glowing light coming from his forehead and it was bright. It was his symbol! The 'Oger' symbol was lighting up, very bright I might add. He vanished from the ground and was behind Tasuki in an instant. Tasuki luckily turned around and pulled out his flame-fan right in time to block a punch. But he wasn't lucky enough two block Tamahome's other swing with his right fist that hit him in the face making him fly through the air. But before he could hit the ground he got kicked into the air about five feet. Then he was elbowed to the ground in the stomach and he hit the ground with a _thud _which must have hurt.

Chorie gasped and ran over to stop the fighting and she almost got kicked by Tamahome but Nuriko jumped in and blocked it. "Oops… sorry…" Tamahome said with a worried face and he put down his leg and walked over to Nuriko. Chorie still ran to aid Tasuki and they all looked at her like she was crazy. It's not like he was going to die from that.

"Tasuki! Oh my god are you alright?" She screamed and the others smiled at her. "She's just like her mother huh?" Hotohori asked and Tamahome smiled with a nod. Chichiri and Nuriko looked worried as she started crying. "Don't worry he's tough he'll be ok… he needs some rest." Chichiri said walking up beside Chorie who was kneeling next to Tasuki crying. Chichiri smiled and Chorie stopped her crying for a moment. "I gotta go check something really quick. Take care of him…" Chorie said with a sniffle as she got up and walked into the woods. _Well that was odd… I need someone to follow her though._ "Nuriko, hey follow Chorie please?" Chichiri said as he helped Tasuki up and Nuriko did as was told.

So he followed Chorie into the dark woods. And was surprised to see Chorie talking to herself. "What's with her? I'd better check…" Nuriko said as she jumped down and walked over to Chorie who was behind a bush. Nuriko when she got surprised by some words fluttering from Chories mouth. "Chorie what did you say?" Nuriko asked and surprised Chorie. She was crying with a smile and Nuriko asked again until he got the answer he was waiting for. "Nuriko… I missed my period… do you know what that must mean?" Chorie said with a huge smile as tears ran down her face. "You-… you're pregnant?" Nuriko shouted and ran over to her then hugged her to death. "Chorie really?" Nuriko asked excitedly as she took Chories hands and jumped up and down with joy. Then they found their self's running to tell the others but Chorie stopped Nuriko and asked him something first and Nuriko nodded. So when they finally arrived back to where the others were Chorie got Chichiri first and dragged him into the woods as the others watched and Nuriko giggled.

"Chichiri…I've got to tell you something very important so please listen to me…" Chorie said with a serious face as she looked up at him and took off his mask slowly with such passion. "Chorie…" Chichiri stuttered a little as he looked back into her beautiful big brown eyes. She smile and hugged him whispering something in his ear and he froze up completely. "Dad?" Chichiri choked and he took her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him a bit to look at her. "I'm going to be a dad?" Chichiri said as he felt his heart hop into his throat from so much excitement. "Yes Chichiri… you are… I'm not really sure though… It might be a day late…" Chorie said as she looked away and blushed. "Look at me priestess…please?" Chichiri asked softly, his face was serious and stern like he'd made a decision. Chorie looked at Chichiri with sad eyes as she was suddenly surprised by a kiss. He pulled away with a huge smile that surprised her lots. "Chichiri… I love you…" Chorie stuttered her eyes said it loud and clear. Chichiri just smiled and looked at her. "I love you too priestess, I mean Chorie…" Chichiri said with a soft smile. "Let's go tell everyone ok?" Chichiri said with a huge smile and she nodded as he wrapped her arm around her waist and they walked back.

When they finally got back everyone was waiting to see what happened except Nuriko who was dying to tell everyone. "Everyone I've got great news!" Chichiri yelled and then looked at Chorie who was still in his grasp and blushing looking at everyone. "I'm pregnant everyone…" Chorie said and everyone went speechless. Tasuki turned pail and fainted yet again as Hotohori and Tamahome looked dumbstruck and stared at Chorie who was hiding her face in Chichiri's side. "I'm so excited a new member of the family!" Nuriko shouted and jumped for joy as the others were shocked. "Chichiri I'm scared…" Chorie said burring her head into his shirt even more. Chichiri looked down at her and giggled as he tapped her shoulder and made her look up at him. Everyone was watching so he kissed her to break the silence. Tasuki got up and watched them kiss for was like four minutes when really it was like one. "Mph' Chichiri no…" Chorie said as their lips were apart. "Please? You want your dad to understand and the others right? So why not?" Chichiri said with the happiest grin she'd ever seen. So she shut her eyes and they kissed again.

(End of Chapter 12 part 5 ending)


	19. Chapter 13 part 1

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 13: The Journeys Struggles part 1)

(Adult Content!)

A few days later after the announcement everything was back to normal like nothing happened except now everyone was watching her carefully. If she tripped either Nuriko, Chichiri or Tasuki would catch her and if she was endanger Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Tamahome and Hotohori would be there right away and if she had to go somewhere Nuriko would go with her and they would talk until she reached her destination. They day they finally left to go get their stuff from the bandits Chorie stayed next to Chichiri the whole time. "You GUYS! STOP, STOP, STOP WHY CAN'T I WALK ALONE AGAIN?" Chorie yelled and Chichiri smiled and looked at her and Tasuki gave her a quick wink. "Oh come on just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not capable of walking!" She shouted and Tamahome shushed her because they were nearing the bandits hide out.

Chorie walked over and tapped Hotohori on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear and he agreed. "Ok. Everyone gather round and I'm going to tell you the plan." Hotohori said quietly so he wouldn't alarm the bandits. Hotohori whispered the plan and everyone agreed except Chichiri who was furious just by the idea of it. "Who came up with sending the priestess in as bait?" Chichiri growled as he stood back and looked at everyone and spotted Chorie who was hiding behind Tasuki. "Chorie no! You are not going in as a stripper!" He said loudly and she whimpered and made a doggy face which was convincing. "Please~!" She begged and the others nodded. "Then what's the signal for us to grab the stuff and get you out? HUH?" Chichiri said angrily awaiting an answer.

Chorie skipped up to him and rubbed herself against him and the others looker at her and shook their heads in disappointment. "Chorie fine just stop acting like that…" Chichiri mumbled as he started blushing and she hopped off him and clapped her hands together. "Great then it's settled… I scream when I'm ready and if I don't come out in twenty minutes then come get me, ok?" She said cheerfully and they nodded. But she didn't know what she was getting herself into at all. She was heading for a lot of trouble and make that double.

She made a tank-top out of her shirt and put her brown vest back on and let down her hair. She looked like one luscious babe and they hadn't a clue why they were letting her do this, but they were. "Be careful…" Nuriko said as she waved goodbye to Chorie who'd already started walking down the path through the trees as she messed with her hair.

Someone grabbed her from behind when she was halfway there and pinned her against a big oak tree. The person's one hand was on her neck and the other held a knife to her gut so she didn't struggle. "Well, well what do we got here?" A man's voice said with an evil laugh. "Hey boys COME LOOK AT THE CATCH!" He shouted which alerted the others and they started to move. "Let go you bastered!" Chorie screamed and she shook her head. But she got knocked out by a punch to her face and soon found herself inside the building as planned.

"Wait lit the boss sees his new toy. He loves a young girl every now and then." Snickered one of the guards outside the room she was in. She hit the door and stopped to look at the luxurious room behind her. Everything was white and gold, it was beautiful. Suddenly the door opened and hit her in the face and she fell to the ground but as she looked up she saw a man with blue hair and a golden hair-band in his hair. "Whoa, you look like Tasuki's older brother…" Chorie mumbled but the man heard her and he looked down at her. "Hmm? Tasuki you said?" Said the blue haired man as he grabbed Chorie's arm pulling her up to her feet and then threw her to the bed. She hit the bed and lay face up towards the ceiling. The man jumped on her and took off his shirt. "How would you know my Tasuki?" That man asked as he took the vest off of Chorie. "He's one of my protectors… One of the Suzaku seven…" Chorie said with a nervous smile which made the man stop and look at the beautiful girl in front of him.

Meanwhile outside there were no bandits to be seen so they got their luggage and horses when Tasuki remembered something. "This place looks familiar… Nah it couldn't be, could it?" Tasuki said looking over at the big building next to the shack. "Oh no! KOJI!" Tasuki yelled as he ran from the other into the big building, past the guards checking all the rooms.

Meanwhile Chorie was struggling to get free from his grasp. He hands pinned hers above her head as he forcefully kissed her and having fun with her. "Mph' STOP!" She screamed as she broke free from the kiss. Her scream made everyone come running into the building that Tasuki and there was yelling in the hallways. "Chorie!" Tasuki yelled as he slammed open the door to the room they were in. "Koji! Get off of my priestess now!" Tasuki yelled to the blue haired man and he turned to see Tasuki who was catching his breath at the door.

So the Blue haired man know as Koji unpinned Chorie and hopped off of her. As he walked over to Tasuki who was still catching his breath. Bandits appeared behind Tasuki and looked at the man known as Koji. "I'm sorry boss we tried to stop him, but he was so fast!" One of the bandits explained but Koji shooed them away. "Leave us Sam, Sai, Adam and Sijoi… I need to talk to this man as well as the women." Koji said as he shooed them off and the others came running around the corner to see a door shutting. Chichiri and Nuriko tried to stop the door but it had already shut. "Chorie…" Nuriko said under his breath. Chichiri looked at Nuriko with a worried face. "Don't worry Tasuki is with her I'm sure of it." Tamahome said and Hotohori agreed by giving a slight nod of his head.

Meanwhile inside the room, Tasuki, Koji and Chorie were all tensing up. "Koji!" Tasuki yelled and the others were trying to listen from the outside. Koji looked at Tasuki with a smile and giggled. "Yes, that is my name. What you want after all this time Tasuki?" Koji asked as he pointed to Chorie who was sitting on the bed with burses on her wrists. Tasuki glanced at her burses and then back at Koji who was looking at him with a straight face now. "Koji… what did you do to Chorie?" Tasuki asked as his hands turned into fists and he walked up to Koji. "I didn't do anything. All I did was kiss her and take off her vest. What's wrong with that?" Koji said as he glanced back at Chorie for a moment and then back at Tasuki who was right in his face. Tasuki looked at him with a deadly face that was a warning to '_**Back off**_' of that girl over there.

He giggled and looked at the girl on the who was clueless of what was happening. "Come here girl…" Koji said as he walked over and grabbed her arm pulling her off the bed into his arms and stared into her eyes that were warm as a beautiful like fire and cold as the stars. "LET GO OF HER KOJI!" Tasuki yelled and the others outside were getting antsy from all the noise inside the room. "I'll let her go as soon as you come back to me…" Koji said softly as took his eyes off her and laid them on Tasuki.

Tasuki gave a growl and lunged at him but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw he was holding a knife to her stomach. _Oh shit! I'm screwed… If I move Chorie and her kid will die… Then everyone will hate me. _Tasuki thought as he backed off and looked at Koji cautiously. "Koji? Is that your name? Koji?" Chorie stammered as she smiled at him and gave him a warm look on understanding comfort. "Yes it is…" Koji replied being weary of his surroundings.

Chorie took her free hand and grabbed the knifes handle where Koji's hand was as well. "Hey what are you doing?" Tasuki and Koji yelled as they both looked at her in surprise. "I'm helping you kill my child… if that is what you truly want Koji… Is it?" Chorie asked sweetly which shocked Koji and he dropped the knife letting it hit the floor. Tasuki sighed in relief as Chorie winked at him. "You-… You're pregnant?" Koji said as he fell back onto the bed behind her. "Yup!" I'm the pregnant priestess of Suzaku!" She said with a bit of excitement in her voice and Tasuki walked up next to her. "Wait you're having a kid with Tasuki?" Koji shouted which made the others outside the door laugh as well as Tasuki who turned bright pink. "No… he probably wishes… But besides that if you killed me your world would end." Chorie explained with her sweet face turning serious and she walked over to Koji and crawled into his lap as he sat on the bed with his hands behind him holding him up. "Koji… feel me…" Chorie said softly and Koji and Tasuki were totally confused now. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest over her heart. "Feel what you were about to kill… You were about to kill two of these. Two human-beings Koji. Me and my first child." Chorie said as tears filled her eyes and they started dropping onto his shirt.

Koji felt her heart beat and looked into her swollen eyes. "I'm sorr- sorry…" Koji said softly and she got off him, got her vest and walked over passed Tasuki to the door leaving Koji as well as Tasuki stunned. "I'll leave you two to talk, ok?" Chorie said crying and sniffling as she unlocked the door and opening it to find the others standing there listening to the conversation. "Nuriko, Dad, Chichiri and Hotohori come let us leave these two alone. Let's get the horses ready." Chorie said as she walked over to Chichiri who was looking at her in amazement. "Come on you guys." She said as she helped Chichiri up and they all followed her outside a little clueless of what just happened.

Once they were outside packing Chorie was standing by a tree a few feet away from the horses when she heard a voice behind her. "Honey are you ok?" Said Tamahome who walked out of the bushed behind her. "Papa… I'm scared…" Chorie mumbled as she looked over at Tamahome with huge tears in her eyes. "Chorie go on, go on and cry…" Tamahome said as he hugged her close. She finally got that warm feeling again but she was missing something, her mother. She started crying uncontrollably as she grabbed his shirt and held him tight. "PAPA! I'm scared here! I want to go home!" Chorie yelled and looked up at her father's warm smile. He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. Her crying slowly stopped as everyone was getting done with packing. "Thank you dad…" Chorie said as she stood there feeling his warm embrace and smelling his smell. It felt like she was home again and she snuggled him tighter.

(End of Chapter 13 part 1)


	20. Chapter 20

Fushigi Yuugi

(Chapter 13: The Journeys Struggles part 2)

(Adult Content!)

"I'm glad I could be here for you honey… Now calm down." He said Tamahome as he let go of her and took her hand leading her towards the others. They all looked at her as she approached and Chichiri smiled at her making her blush. "Hey you guys be right back… CHICHIRI! COME WITH ME!" Chorie shouted as she dragged him into the woods. "Ouch hey let go, that hurts you know?" Chichiri shouted and she stopped to look at the man who was being dragged on his tooshie. She crouched down to his level and looked at him with a puzzled face. "Chichiri if I ask you something I want you to be honest ok?" Chorie asked with a smile as she kissed his forehead and sat next to him. Chichiri was clueless and nodded a waiting an answer from her. But the question he got was what he'd never expected. "Chichiri once this is all over will you live with me?" Chorie asked as she laid her head on his thigh while he tried to process the words he just heard.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow like he was intrigued by the question he was just asked, when he really was unsure what to say. Chichiri leaned over her and hovered next to her ear and whispered with a lot of extra air in his words. "Chorie I-… I'd love to…" Chichiri said blowing in her ear a little more. "Chichiri stop that tickles…" Chorie said as she sat up to look at Chichiri, her baby's father. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a good smooch. "Chichiri…" She whispered and they made-out in the bushes under the starry sky.

Meanwhile Tasuki and Koji were in where no one could hear them, talking privately in the room. "Tasuki I'm sorry… I didn't mean to act out, I swear! I just had to look like a bandit leader!" Koji tried to explain when Tasuki stopped him. "Wait you mean to say you were faking?" He shouted and pulled at his hair. "Well yeah! Every time the gang brings me a girl I let the girl go… So this time I knew something was different so I went along with it." Koji explained as he sat down on the bed itching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Then why did you say those things that sounded so convincing?" Tasuki asked as he sat on the bed next to Koji. Koji looked at him with warm eyes and gave him a huge hug. "Some of them I meant…Tasuki." Koji whispered into Tasuki's ear and added a little wind to the end that sent shivers up Tasuki's spine. "Whoa, whoa hold on there!" He shouted and pushed Koji off him with a shocked face. "Are you bi Koji?" Tasuki asked as he pushed away a bit more.

Silence filled the room for moments which seemed like hours between them. Until Koji spoke the words Tasuki dreaded the most. "Yes, yes I am Tasuki… I love you Tasuki and I was hoping you'd feel the same. But I guess I was wrong." Koji said and Tasuki froze up like an ice-block, he was so stiff and his legs were wobbly. "Koji I-…" Tasuki tried to say before he was interrupted with a kiss. They fell back and Koji pinned Tasuki down on the bed as he forced his tongue into Tasuki's mouth. But Tasuki was clever and so he bit Koji's tongue and broke free from the pin. "OUCH! Tasuki you bit ME!" Koji yelped in pain as he looked at his bleeding tongue. "Well I had no choice! You pinned my down! Oh, one more thing I'm straight!" Tasuki hollered as he walked towards the door when he heard sobbing behind him and so he turned to see his best friend crying. "Koji… I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that… it's just I've got someone I love dearly…" Tasuki said as he looked at Koji who was crying harder. "Just go!" Koji yelled as he covered his eye with his hands while he heard a door open and shut. So Koji looked up to see Tasuki standing in front of him with a smile. Tasuki sat down beside Koji again and they started talking and laughing.

Meanwhile with Chorie and Chichiri…  
>"Chorie we've got to stop we can't keep doing this… you're pregnant…" Chichiri struggled to say because they were at it again. "Chorie go slower…" Chichiri moaned loudly. Chorie was on her knees and he was standing while she sucked him. He was leaning against a tree and gripping the branches behind him as he tried not to explode in her mouth. "Ah Chorie… Fast, go faster!" He moaned loudly and grabbed the hair on the back of her head and pushed her deeper onto his manhood. "Chorie…I can't hold it!" Chichiri yelled shooting his head up and squeezing his eye shut as he spilled semen all in her mouth.<p>

There was a loud gulp and she pulled off of him with white strings of semen attaching her lips to his peins. It finally broke as she got up to her feet and kissed him. They slid into each other's mouths and kissed so passionately. He cradled her face with his hand as his fingers were entwined into her hair. She wrapped arms around his waist and felt every inch of his body with her other hand. "Chorie I can't hold it… Take your clothes off… I don't think it will hurt the baby…"Chichiri said as he undid his hair and slid of his shirt throwing it on the ground next to him and her.

Chorie nodded and she took off her clothes and let down her hair revealing her innocent body. Chichiri smiled and hugged her close and she hugged him tightly wrapping her arms around him and sliding her hands up his back as he nibbled on her collar bone. She gave of a little noise of satisfaction while he laid her down in the grass and pulled himself away just to look at her. "You're beautiful Priestess…" Chichiri said softly as he leaned closer to kiss her. He got into the missionary position and stuck himself into her as he leaned down to kiss her.

But before he could make it she moaned loudly and he quickly kissed her pushing himself into her faster and harder. She stuck out her tongue and he started sucking on it like a lollipop. "Chorie… I can't hold it…" Chichiri said softly as he pushed himself all the way into her and came in her. "Chichiri I love it when you're forceful…" She cried loudly as he lifted her onto his lap and she again dug her nails into his neck which made him moan in satisfactory. "Chichiri it hurts some reason…" Chorie moaned loudly as she dug her nails deeper. He moaned as she started moving her hips back and forth as well as in circles. She started kissing him uncomfortably as her womb started hurting, but she continued just thinking it was the sex effect. Chorie got off and got on her hands and knees and turned around putting her elbows on the ground and waiting for him to continue. But before he did she asked if he could try it some other place and he nodded.

So they did… Meanwhile…

In the room Tasuki was talking with Koji who was somewhat flirting with him yet still acting his normal self.

"…Hey hold on Koji… I think I hear something outside… I'll be right back." Tasuki got off the bed and walked over to a window when he heard Koji get off the bed behind him. "I'll go too!" He said happily but Tasuki insisted to go alone. "Hey but it'll be an adventure like the olden times! So why not?" Koji said while walking over to Tasuki's side. Tasuki groaned and then gave a loud sigh. "FINE~. Just don't make yourself obvious, but I bet I already know what's happening…" Tasuki mumbled lightly as he glanced over his should at Koji who was standing right behind him. "What you mean you know what's happening?" Koji asked getting no reply. Finally an answer came from Tasuki… "Gahhh, never mind it's raining!" He shouted slyly turning around shutting the curtains behind him. "Huh? But… it doesn't sound like-?" his stopped mid sentence when Tasuki gave him a dirty look.

(End of Chapter 13 part 2)


End file.
